Rainha do Baile
by Bia Lupin
Summary: COMPLETA! Um baile em Hogwarts. A menos interessada das garotas é Lily Evans e a última pessoa que a convenceria é James Potter. Mas ele terá que tornála rainha do baile custe o que custar.
1. Aquele do Anúncio

**Cap. 1 - Aquele do Anúncio**

**

* * *

Hora do jantar. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória já estava vazio, com exceção de 3 marotos deveras impacientes.**

- Onde o Sirius se meteu? Já era pra nós estarmos lá embaixo.. - Peter reclamou.

- Calma, Rabicho, vai sobrar comida pra você.. - Remus parecia muito cansado.

- Aquele cachorro deve estar com alguém por aí.. Ele já vem.. - James Potter, um dos garotos mais requisitados pelo público feminino de Hogwarts, parecia ironicamente divertido

- Mas, Pontas, por que nós temos que esperá-lo, mesmo? - Okay, Peter estava começando a irritar até mesmo James com aquele papo.

- Oras, pra fazer a nossa entrada triunfal no Salão! Você fala como se não soubesse.. Ah, e olha ele aí..

- Meus fãs eu cheguei! - Sirius Black chegou meio descabelado, e desarrumado. Ele era o primeiro na lista dos "Top 10" de Hogwarts, seguido por James.

- Já estava na hora, hein!

- Ah, fica na sua um pouco, Rabicho. Cara, vocês não tem noção da Lufa-Lufa que estava comigo agora pouco..

Então, enquanto desciam as escadas em direção ao Salão Pincipal, os Marotos foram ouvindo todos os detalhes da "Lufa-Lufa gostosa que o Sirius pegou".  
Chegando lá, fizeram a sua entrada triunfal, arrancando suspiros de todo o público feminino, como sempre.  
Rabicho já estava de olho na comida, Remus parecia estar pensando em algo, Sirius estava de olho nas garotas e James estava de olho em Lilian Evans.  
Ela estava especialmente bonita hoje, ele constatou. Com os olhos verdes brilhando como nunca e os lindos cabelos ruivos presos exatamente do jeito que ele gostava. Ele levou anos pra finalmente admitir que gostava dela, e agora nesse 7º ano ele sabia que era sua última chance de conquistá-la, e estava determinado a isso.

- Sirius! Quem é aquele mané que está ali falando com a Lilian? - James estava espumando de raiva por ter sido tirado dos seus devaneios, vendo a SUA Lily conversando com aquele cara

- Haha! Ciuminho é, Pontas? - James o fuzilou com o olhar - Tá, tá. Eu não sei. Porque não vai lá descobrir?

- É, eu vou - ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e foi andando em direção ao lugar onde Lilian estava sentada. _"O patife idiota está sentado do lado dela! Quem ele pensa que é?"_

- Olá, Lily querida! Como vai? - James a cumprimentou, ignorando o olhar de raiva do garoto-misterioso, com seu melhor sorriso.

- Bem, até você chegar Potter. - a garota fala com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Oh, que bom! - disse ele, ignorando a grosseiria - Não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o garoto se meteu

- Robert Roberts (N/A: dá pra ser mais ridículo?), muito prazer - disse o garoto-agora-não-mais-misterioso, estendendo a mão para James, com cara de poucos amigos.

James apertou a mão do garoto tentando seriamente conter o riso, mas não conseguindo. _"Esse cara tá PEDINDO pra ser azarado.."_

- Potter, do que você está rindo? - Lily estava irritada.

- Desculpe, desculpe.. É que.. - James mal conseguia falar. Tinha soltado a risada mesmo. Ria tão escandalosamente, que as pessoas estavam começando a olhar.

- Dá licença, é alguma coisa comigo? Porque se é a gente resolve agora. - Robert parecia saber o motivo da risada de James, e estava irritado também.Ficou de pé, encarando o maroto.  
_"Quem esse mané tá pensando que é pra dar uma de valentão pra cima de mim? Aposto que está só se exibindo pra Lily.. Idiota. Agora ele vai ser azarado de certeza. Ele que não se cuide.."_

- Rob, pára. Não vale a pena se sujar com esse tipo de gente - James subitamente parou de rir depois dessa afirmação da ruiva, que segurou Robert, forçando-o a sentar

_"ROB! ELA CHAMA ELE DE ROB E ME CHAMA PELO SOBRENOME!"_

- É, Lily, quando você me falou sobre ele eu não achei que ele fosse tão ruim.. Mas, ele é exatamente como você o descreveu. Um total e completo idiota

- Pelo menos ela FALOU sobre mim, não é? Já é um bom sinal. - dando uma piscada para Lily, que enrubesceu na hora - E você, Robert Roberts, - James praticamente cuspiu o nome (N/A: Adoro isso! Sempre quis CUSPIR um nome XD) - eu posso até ser um idiota, mas para eu ser um total e completo idiota, meu nome teria que ser igual ao meu sobrenome

Robert estava a ponto de pular no pescoço de James (_"Só para aparecer. Idiota. Vai levar uma ou duas azarações do Maroto aqui e vai ficar quietinho.."),_ se não fosse interrompido por Dumbledore, que ficou de pé para dar um anúncio.

- Bom, agora eu vou me sentar. Bom apetite, Lily querida. - virando-se para Robert - Roberts, se cuida.

Mal James se sentou do outro lado da mesa, com os amigos, Dumbledore começou a falar.

- Bem, caros alunos, esse ano teremos algo diferente aqui em Hogwarts. Eu recebi uma sugestão um tanto.. peculiar, de umas alunas do 7º ano, mas será bem divertido.. Sem mais delongas, nós teremos um baile, em Hogwarts. - exclamações de excitação foram ouvidas das garotas de todas as casas - E, também, uma eleição para escolher a Rainha do Baile. Ela cuidará de todo o tipo de assunto social tais como festas, torneios, todo o tipo de evento pelo resto do ano (N/A: Eles estavam na metade do ano) - mais exclamações de excitação, mas James podia ver um olhar de horror em Lily _"Porque ela não é como todas as outras garotas?"_ - A Rainha será escolhida por meio de uma votação e vocês terão uma semana para se inscrever. O Baile será realizado daqui a um mês, para termos tempo para os preparativos, mas as votações só começarão quando tivermos os nomes das concorrentes. Dado o aviso, podem voltar ao jantar.

- Dá pra acreditar? Isso vai ser ótimo! - James esboçava um grande sorriso. Estava se divertindo muito. Mas, do outro lado da mesa..

- Dá pra acreditar? Isso vai ser péssimo! - Lilian olhava todas as garotas super empolgadas e estava enojada._ "Quanta futilidade!"_

* * *

Ahh! Minha primeira fic publicada! Que emoção!  
Bom, não estou esperando muitas reviews logo de cara, mas gostaria, porque crítica sempre é bom. E podem ser sinceros. Se tiver uma merda, pode falar que tá uma merda.  
AAAhh! E antes que eu me esqueça! Agradecimentos a Bia Black por ter me ajudado com o nome da fic x)

PS: Não preciso falar que os personagens, e Hogwarts e tudo o mais são da tia Jota Ká, né? Só o Robert Roberts é meu XD

PPS: Entre é aspas é o James pensando, como devem ter percebido, exceto na última frase, quando é a Lily.

PPPS: Eu estou adicionando algumas fics e autoras nos meus "Favoritos" ali, mas vou avisar por review, okay!

Bejos


	2. Aquele da Aposta

Cap. 2 - Aquele da Aposta

* * *

- E aí? E aí? E aí? Vai me contar sobre aquele gatinho que estava sentado do seu lado ou eu vou ter que perguntar? 

- ÉÉ! Rolou alguma coisa?

Assim que acabou o jantar, e entrou no Salão Comunal, Lilian Evans foi surpreendida (e quase derrubada) por Samantha Jones e Hilary Rowley, suas melhores amigas.

- Não, não rolou nada.. Nós só conversamos

- Hmmm.. Sei! - Depois do olhar de "Pára, Hil!" que Hilary conhecia bem, não continuou - Mas, afinal, quem era o seu "amigo"?

- E, se não rolou nada.. Vai rolar? - acrescentou Sam

- Eu não sei.. O nome dele é Robert Roberts - Sam e Hil automaticamente caíram na gargalhada, impedindo Lily de continuar - Pô, até vocês? Qual é a graça?

- A.. a graça.. - Sam não conseguia falar direito, de tanto que ria, até que Hilary engasgou e começou a tossir, mas ainda rindo. Sam ria mais ainda, Lily tentava ajudar a amiga mas começou a rir também. Estavam as três às gargalhadas, quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abre e entram quatro garotos que logo foram falar com elas.

- Posso saber qual é a graça?

Devido a quantidade de gargalhadas, e ausencia de resposta, James insistiu

- Ah, qual é! Depois desse jantar eu realmente estou precisando de umas risadas..

- Lily.. Hilary engasgou.. e.. Robert.. Robert Roberts.. - Foram as únicas coisas que os Marotos conseguiram entender em meio às risadas de Samantha, os outros começaram a rir apenas do estado de Hilary, que estava vermelha, mas James fechou a cara na hora.

- Robert Roberts! Esse cara é ridículo.. Acredita que ele tentou dar uma de valentão pra cima de mim! - James acrescentou mais baixo, só para Sirius, mas Lily ouviu.

- Ridículo é você, Potter, com a sua vassoura e sua mania irritante de mexer nos cabelos!

- Agora deu pra ficar defendendo o ROB, é? - Novamente, James cuspiu o nome

- Agora deu pra ficar se metendo na minha vida?

- Ah, chega. Não estou com paciência para as discussões de vocês hoje. Vamos, James - Sirius arrastou ele para o dormitório, sob protestos.

Sam e Hil já haviam parado de rir e olhavam Lily um pouco apreensivas. Ela estava visivelmente com raiva.

- Argh! Quem aquele petulante pensa que é pra se meter assim na minha vida!

- Lily, só você ainda não percebeu.. - disse Sam

- Percebi o que?

- Ai meu Merlin! O garoto é louco por você, Lily! Ele gosta de você de verdade e tá MORRENDO de ciúmes do Roberts!

- E.. Eu não ligo! - Lily corou - Não ligo pro Potter e pro que ele sente ou deixa de sentir por mim! Ele vai ser sempre esse garoto imaturo e exibido!

- Você liga, sim, Lil.. - provocou Hil

- LIGO NADA!

- Então tá, né.. Você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito.. Mas, aí? Vocês vão se candidatar à rainha do baile? - perguntou Sam, mudando de assunto

- Haha! É uma piada, né! Esse baile é a coisa mais fútil que já teve em Hogwarts! Só o que vai fazer é nos distrair do que é realmente importante, os N.I.E.M.'s!

- Ah, Lily! Deixa esse papo de N.I.E.M.'s de lado um pouco! Todo mundo sabe que você vai passar.. E, além do mais, o baile vai ser divertido! - protestou Hil

- É!

- Ah, que seja. Eu vou dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso, no dormitório..

- Aluado, eu amo ela, mas às vezes ela me tira do sério! Argh!

- Calma, Pontas, não deprime.. Ela é assim mesmo. No fundo, no fundo aposto que ela gosta de você.. - disse Remus

- Então o que ela estava fazendo com aquele idiota? Almofadinhas, aquele ali vai tomar tantas azarações que vai fazer até o Ranhoso parecer nosso amigo

- Bom, julgando pela cara de idiota dele e pelo que você me contou.. ele até que é bem azarável.. Vai ser divertido, mas o Ranhoso parecer nosso amigo NUNCA - disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto

- Por que ela não é como as outras? Você viu a cara de horror dela quando soube do baile? Me dá até vontade de desistir..

- Pontas, se você desistir o mundo não vai mais ter graça! Você sem correr atrás da Lily é como.. Sapos de chocolate sem chocolate!

- Rabicho, até numa hora dessas você pensa em comida? - disse Sirius

- Eu estava só tentando ajudar.. Mas me deu uma vontade de comer sapos de chocolate agora..

James bufou.

- Eu nem sei porque ela me odeia tanto..

- Ah, Pontas, levanta essa cabeça! Não vale a pena ficar chorando pelos cantos, tem que partir pro ataque! - disse Sirius

- Quer saber? É isso aí que eu vou fazer! Eu vou conquistar essa ruivinha ou não me chamo James Potter! - James pulou de onde estava sentado - Só preciso de um incentivo..

- Que tipo de incentivo? - perguntou Lupin

- Eu.. não sei..

- Há! Mas eu sei! - Sirius estava com um sorriso maroto no rosto, então eles já sabiam: "Aí vem coisa.."

- O que?

- Uma aposta!

- Ahn? Uma aposta?

- É, Pontas, uma aposta! A-P-O-S-T-A!

- Eu sei como se soletra aposta, não sou retardado! Mas que tipo de aposta?

- Você-vai-ter-que-tornar-Lily-a-rainha-do-baile!

- Uuuuh. Pegou pesado. - disse Rabicho, praticamente cuspindo chocolate

- Obrigado, obrigado.. E então, Pontas, dá pra ser?

- Pontas pensa bem, porque isso vai ser difícil.. - disse Lupin

- Apostado! Mas.. e se eu não conseguir? - James pensou um pouco antes de falar, mas o que tinha a perder?

O sorriso no rosto de Sirius triplicou enquanto contava o que James teria que fazer

- Ahhhhh não! Não. Não. Não. Não e não!

- Qual é, Pontas! Vai dar pra trás, é?

James parou pra pensar um segundo.

- Não, seu cachorro pulguento! Não vou não! E eu vou ganhar não só essa aposta, como o coração da Lily também!

* * *

Aqui estou eu de novo!

Bom, como devem ter percebido, os meus caps não são muito longos porque eu acho meio cansativo, espero que não se importem :X

Só gostaria de agradecer as reviews super fofas que eu recebi. Vou responder, okay!

Ahhhh! E vocês devem estar se perguntando o que o Jamezito vai ter que fazer se perder, não! Haha! Não vou contar! Vão descobrir na hora certa! XD

**Bia Black**: As coisas vão pegar fogo em breeeeve. ihahaiauhauiahuiahaia E acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha tua pro próximo cap, hehe. Bejos

**Ly Black**: Obrigada xuxu XD Robert Roberts foi uma coisa que me veio assim.. do nada! E eu amei a sua fic também, moça! Beijos

**Paty Evans**: Siiim! Eu também sou totalmente a favor do James, mas sempre tem que ter alguém pra estragar, né?E Pontas com ciúmes é tudo! XD Adorei falar contigo por MSN tb moça. Bejo

**jehssik**: Aii brigada mesmo! xD E publica a sua siiiiiiim! Continua lendo, okay? Bejos

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black**: Cara, o Roert Roberts tá fazendo sucesso, non? Daqui a pouco eu vou fazer uma fic só dele! IAHIAUHAUIAHIUAHAUIAHUIA Dá pra imaginar? 'As Fantásticas Aventuras de Robert Roberts'! Capaz de virar filme e eu ganho um Oscar! Tá, chega de viajar.. Tks a lot pela review! Beijo

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem do novo cap. Beeejos


	3. Aquele da Assinatura

**Cap. 3 - Aquele da Assinatura**

* * *

Dois dias depois da fatídica aposta, os Marotos ainda não conseguiam falar sobre outra coisa. 

- Pontas, conte-me, você já tem tudo em cima para a candidatura da Lily ou eu vou ganhar essa aposta?

- Não, sua almofada peluda nojenta! Já tenho a campanha toda pronta e, modéstia à parte, a Lily não tem como perder! - James exibia um grande sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ca-ham! - A professora McGonnagal pigarreou em sinal de desaprovação - Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, vocês podem por favor me deixarem prosseguir com os avisos?

- Sim, claro, professora - Sirius replicou com um sorriso debochado

- Como eu estava dizendo, por causa da grande quantidade de brincadeirinhas de mal gosto - ela olhou significativamente para os Marotos -, de agora em diante só serão aceitas inscrições para rainha do baile assinadas pela própria pessoa, me entenderam? Depois, será feito um sorteio e uma garota de cada casa irá competir. Podem voltar aos exercícios.

- Putz, Pontas, o que você vai fazer agora? Falsificar a assinatura da Lily?

- Rabicho! Como você pôde pensar que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Eu não sou tão ruim assim, oras!

- Então o que você vai fazer? Você não espera que ela simplesmente assine um papel para você, não é?

- Aluado, como você é ingênuo! É óbvio que eu espero isso! - James estampava aquele sorriso de "vocês vão ver como vai ser fácil", com o qual os Marotos já estavam acostumados

- Pontas, é sério, a cada dia parece que a sua doença mental se agrava. Mas, não pense que vai ser tão fácil assim. E se ela não for sorteada?

- Meu Merlin! Até parece que vocês não me conhecem! É claro que ela vai ser sorteada! Prepare-se para perder, cachorrinho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois das aulas, do jantar e com o Salão Comunal vazio, James sabia que Lily estaria lá, entulhada de livros e lição, morrendo de sono. O momento perfeito, ele constatou, pois ela estaria cansada até mesmo para negar algo para ele

- Lily minha flor.. - ele se sentou ao lado dela

- Potter, por favor, vá exercer sua repugnância longe de mim, sim? - Lily falou, antes de um bocejo que ela não conseguiu conter _"Argh! Como se meu dia não tivesse sido suficiente ruim ainda me aparece o Potter aqui.."_

- Sim, sim, querida! Eu só preciso de um favorzinho! - _"Um favorzinho? Ao Potter? HÁHÁ! Isso só pode ser uma piada.. Mas, em compensação, se eu fizer ele vai parar de me atormentar.. E eu to morrendo de sono.. E porque ele está me olhando assim tão.. tão.. carinhoso? E por que eu estou gostando? AAAHHH! Olha o que eu acabei de pensar! Eu não estou gostando! Não estou! Não estou! Não estou! Meu Merlin.. eu tenho que ir dormir.."_

- Potter, agradeça a Merlin por eu estar com sono. O que é? - _"Porque ele tá com esse sorriso idiota olhando pra mim? Até parece que nunca me viu.. Que droga. Porque cargas d´água eu aceitei fazer um favor pra ele, pra início de conversa?"_

- Eu só preciso que você assine o seu nome nesse papel aqui.

James olhou maravilhado quando ela simplesmente pegou a pena e escreveu seu nome numa caligrafia redondinha. Quando ele colocou o papel no bolso, Lily se deu conta do que havia feito _"Para que será que ele quer esse papel, hein? MERLIN DO CÉU! O QUE EU FIZ? É óbvio que ele não vai fazer algo de bom.. Quem sabe falsificar, ou usar para uma petição entitulada 'Eu Quero Namorar James Potter'. Ah, mas pensando bem, isso até que não seria tão ruim.. EEEECA! SERIA PÉÉÉSSIMO!"_

Estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem percebeu quando o rosto de James se iluminou, ele chegou perto dela e rapidamente encostou os lábios nos dela

- POTTER O QUE FOI ISSO? - ela estava praticamente da cor dos cabelos, mas parecia mais surpresa do que com raiva, ele constatou com alegria

- Boa noite, Lily. Sonhe comigo. - ele saiu andando, radiante, pronto para contar tudo para os amigos que provavelmente estariam esperando por ele roendo as unhas de curiosidade. Entregando Lily aos seus devaneios novamente.

_"O QUE FOI AQUILO? O QUE ELE PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? POR QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA ELE FEZ AQUILO? E POR QUE - MERLIN, POR QUE? - ELE TEM QUE TER UM GOSTO TÃO BOM? Desisto. Vou dormir. Tomara que isso já tenha passado quando eu acordar amanhã."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nos cinco dias que se seguiram, James estava tão feliz que parecia a ponto de beijar o Ranhoso, nas palavras de Sirius. E Lily estava confusa. As estranhas brigas com sua consciência se tornavam constantes. Aconteciam cada vez que ela olhava ou falava (lê-se: brigava/gritava. Ele falava) com James. Aquilo a estava deixando louca.

Naquela quarta-feira cheia de espectativa, a manhã transcorreu perfeitamente normal, até a hora do almoço. Se aquele fosse um almoço normal, Lily estaria sentada com Hilary e Samantha, uma de cada lado. Mas, já que esse não é um almoço normal, quem estavasentado ao lado dela era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Robert Roberts. (N/A: yeeeey! Eu nem ia colocar ele nesse cap, mas ele fez tanto sucesso que eu fui obrigada XD)

_"Ah, não! Esse cara não se toca?"_

Lily sorria e conversava com ele, mas não tinha o mesmo sorriso de quando não conseguia se controlar e ria discretamente das piadas de James. Os olhos verdes não tinham o mesmo brilho de quando discutia com ele.. _"Ah, Lily, por que você não admite de uma vez e me poupa desse trabalhã..ESPÉRA AÍ! ELE PEGOU NA MÃO DELA? Agora chega! Vou acabar com a festinha desse palhaço e é agora!"_

Notando a cadeira vaga do outro lado da ruiva, ele andou decididamente até lá e se sentou.

- Bom dia, Lily - e a deu um rápido beijo "na trave", aproveitando a distração da garota. Lily o encarou. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela o olhava nos olhos desde a noite da assinatura. Rapidamente enrubesceu, mas voltando ao normal replicou:

- Potter, quem te chamou aqui, hein?

- Ninguém oras! Eu só imaginei o quão agradável seria sentar ao lado da mais bela ruiva de Hogwarts no almoço de hoje!

- Argh, Potter! Por que você não vai sentar com os seus amiguinhos?

- Esse é um país livre, minha flor. Eu posso sentar onde eu quiser. E no fundo, no fundo, eu sei que você não quer que eu me levante.. - conforme ia falando, James ia se aproximando dela, até ficara centímetros do seu rosto, o que a fez se arrepiar. Mas, para desagrado do garoto, Robert levantou-se de um salto, fazendo um certo barulho e atraindo a atenção geral para tal cena.

- Potter, qual é a sua? Você não percebeu que ela não te quer aqui?

- Me desculpe, _Robert Roberts_, mas eu não ouvi a Lily dizendo isso. Você só está irritadinho porque eu atrapalehi as suas cantadas!

Lily abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não tinha o que dizer. _"Bom, eu não posso falar à favor do Potter porque eu queria que ele fosse, não queria? Er.. Que seja! Eu também não posso falar a favor do Robert porque ele estava mesmo me passando cantadas.. é melhor ficar quieta.."_

_-_ Há! Agora ficou quietinho, é! - James se levantou para encará-lo, enquanto todo o salão observava a cena

- Potter, eu venho querendo fazer isso há muito tempo..

Robert fez menção de dar um soco em James, mas este foi mais rápido e segurou o punho dele no ar, evitando um possível estrago em seu belo rosto

-Hey! Também não precisa partir para a ignorância!

- Potter seu..

- CHEGA! - Lily se levantou, sentindo-se obrigada a intervir - Esqueceram que eu ainda sou monitora! Roberts, volte para a mesa da sua casa! Potter, vá.. vá.. vá sentar com seus amigos e SAIA de perto de mim! E o resto, circulando! O show acabou!

Assim que Robert seguiu desolado para a outra mesa e James seguiu triunfante para junto dos amigos, Dumbledore se levantou para dar o tão esperado anúncio das concorrentes.

- Bem, eu acho que todos sabem o aviso que eu tenho para dar, portanto.. As concorrentes para Rainha do Baile são:

Da Corvinal, Lisa Fletcher.

Da Lufa-Lufa, Mary Jane Williams

Da Sonserina, Jessica Brown

e, por fim, da Grifinória, Lilian Evans.

Em meio aos inúmeros aplausos, congratulações, "vou votar em você!", "por que você não me disse que ia se candidatar?", um grito se sobressaiu

- O QUÊ? COMO? EU NÃO ME INSCREVI! EU ME RECUSO! ISSO SÓ PODE SER UMA BRINCADEIRA!

* * *

Hey hey! Bom, a demora do cap se deve ao pouquíssimo tempo no pc que eu ando tendo, mas vou tentar agilizar o próximo!

Goooostaria de dedicar esse cap as minhas amigas queriiiidas **Sasha** e **Paula **pq me encheram o saco a semana TOOOODA pra postar e pq tão me dando maior apoio! Amo vocês gurias! Beeeeijo

Muito muito muito muito obrigada por todas as reviews!

**R J Pedrin**: Ahhh brigadão mesmo! Eu tento fazer os caps o mais engraçado possível, afinal, são os MAROTOS! XD Espero que curta esse cap tb! Bejo

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black**: HIAIUAHAUIAHIAHAUIHAUIAHUIAHAUIHAIAUA! Olha, eu vou COM CERTEZA considerar a sua sugestão! Foi muito boa! IHAIAUHAHAUIAHUIAHAIUAHIUAHAI! Beeeeeijo

**Moon's Girls**: Aaaahh tks a lot! Mas eu não vou poder falar o que o James vai fazer. Sooooorry! Vocês vão descobrir na hora certa x) Beijo

**jehssik**: aahhh encher o saco nada! Adoro as suas reviews! xD E sim, tadinho do Pontas, ele vai sofrer! Haha! Beeeeeijos e eu to esperando a sua fic tb x)

**Almofadinhas**: Ahhh eu te entendo! Irmãozinhos realmente conseguem irritar quando querem! -.- Mas tks pela review! Bejo

**Lilys Riddle**: Deeexa eu te explicar a situação.. Podia ter rei do baile tb, mas aí, pela lógica, o Sirius ganharia, já que ele é o nº 1 da lista dos TOP 10 de Hogwarts, eeeentão.. Mas tks pela sugestão xD Beijo

**Ly Black**: Olha, a gente conversa melhor por MSN mas eu aceito a oferta sim! XD Tks pela review, e to esperando a sua atualização tb, mooooça! x) Beijo

**Paty Evans**: Aaaaahh sim! Vai cair o muuundo quando a Lil descobrir! Haha! To esperando o próximo cap da sua fic tb x) Beeeeeijos

**bIa wEasLey maLfoY**: aaaaaahhhh tks amour! te aaamo! Beijoooooooooooos

**Mah Clarinha**: Aaaaahh tks! Te add tb então x) Beijos

Bom, muita coisa aconteceu nesse cap, que foi mais longo que os outros, então espero que gostem XD

E, ninguém nunca morreu por deixar reviews entããão.. Go! XD

Vou ver se eu consigo escrever algo nesse carnaval, mas não garanto muita coisa xP

Beijos beijos beijos!


	4. Aquele das Palavras Cretinas

**Cap. 4 - Aquele das "Palavras Cretinas"**

* * *

- Como não, Lily? A McGonnagal mesma disse que não ia aceitar falsificações! Tá na cara que você se inscreveu! Mas eu não vou ficar chateada por não ter me contado, tá? Agora vai lá que o Dumbledore tá chamando! - Samantha não conseguia conter a empolgação, embora estivesse achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.. 

Com as 4 concorrentes lado a lado, Dumbledore começou a explicar a votação.

-Vocês poderão começar a votar a partir de agora, embora o baile seja daqui a 3 semanas. Cada aluno poderá votar 2 vezes apenas, e nada de trapaças, pois eu saberei - e olhou para os Marotos - Peço que vocês sejam imparciais, e votem não só pela beleza, mas pela inteligência e..

Lily não ouvia uma palavra do que o diretor dizia, pela primeira vez na vida.

_"Como eu me meti aqui? Por que eu não me recusoa participar e pronto? Ah, ninguém vai acreditar que eu não me inscrevi para essa palhaçada, tem um papel com a minha assinatura lá e.. PÉRA AÍ! ASSINATURA? EU-VOU-MATAR-JAMES-POTTER!"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily teve que respirar fundo e falar "Ussa!" (N/A: hááá! Ela vai entender! sim sim ela vai XD) muitas e muitas vezes para não pular no pescoço de James ali mesmo, mas se conteve.

_"Curta esse almoço, Potter, será o seu último.."_

A garota acabou de comer e foi andando até o Salão Comunal absorta em pensamentos vingativos e maneiras de morte dolorosa, pronta para girar o quadro da Mulher Gorda, puxá-lo pela gola da camisa e fazê-lo desfazer aquilo tudo. O que ela com certeza teria feito, se não tivesse sido puxada para um vão no corredor (que ela podia jurar que não estava ali antes), por ninguém mais ninguém menos do que James Potter (N/A: ninguéééém imaginava..)

Era um corredor meio estreio, mal iluminado, fedido e com uma espécie de musgo não identificado nas paredes, mas tudo aquilo deixou de ter importância quando ele abriu um dos seus melhores sorrisos e, ainda com os braços em volta dela, disse:

- Olá, minha rainha!

Depois de alguns segundos embasbacada, ela finalmente se deu contaque queria matar o ser do belo sorriso à sua frente.

- POTTER! Oque você PENSA que está fazendo?

- Er.. Iniciando uma conversa para depois discutir estratégias de campanha com você?

- Estratégias de..? Que campanha? Não vai ter campanha nenhuma! Eu não vou participar dessa palhaçada! Você vai ir lá AGORA desfazer tudo isso!O que te fez pensar quepodia fazer isso? Mas você só pensa emsi mesmo, não é mesmo? Pois fique sabendoque..

- Lily!Lily! - ele a interrompeu, pousando asmãos sobre seus ombros e a sacudindo levemente. - Só me escuta, tá? Se eu não te convencerde que deve fazer isso agora você pode sair daqui e não olhar mais na minha cara.

Achando a proposta muito atraente, a garota concordou.

- Okay, Potter. Me convença.

- Pense bem, okay? Você vai finalmente poder cancelar todas aquelas festinhas pós-jogo de quadribol como sempre quis - vendo um sorriso de interesse no rosto da garota, ele prosseguiu. - E você é a garota mais linda de toda Hogwarts, vai ganhar essa fácil, fácil.. Sem contar que é inteligente, engraçada, prestativa e..

- Potter, sem bajulações.

- Er.. Okay, foi mal. Pense em quantos pontos você vai fazer com todos os alunos que tem que "monitorar" todos os dias! Você será vista como uma monitora _cool_, ao invés de uma monitora certinha e chata

- Péra aí! Quer dizer que acham que eu sou chata? Ah, já cehga, Potter! Eu não vou mais ficar aqui ouvindo esse tipo de coisa!

- Lily, espera! - ele segurou-a pela mão quando ela fez menção de sair dali - Escute, eu sei que você me odeia ainda mais por ter te inscrito, - ele falou isso com um certo pesar - mas eu não estou te pedindo para fazer isso por mim! Faça isso pela garotinha que ficava até tarde lendo livros de contos de fadas, sonhando em estar no lugar da bela princesa para quem tudo dá certo no final, que eu sei que ainda está dentro de você!

Lily olhou para James boquiaberta, sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Realmente, quando ela era uma garotinha, ela pegava todos os livros de contos de fadas de sua mãe e levava para o seu "cantinho secreto" no sótão, onde, com uma lanterna, ficava até altas horas lendo e desejando que, assim como com as princesas, não importa o quanto sua vida estivesse ruim, tudo daria certo no final. Aquela era sua melhor lembrança da infância, pois aquele era o único momento em que ninguém a poderia encomodar, ou encher de responsabilidades, ou a lembrar o quanto ela era imprestável (no caso de Petúnia).. Mas como James podia saber?

- Potter, como você sabe disso? - ela falou, enxugando rapidamente as lágrimas, que passaram desapercebidas aos olhos de James.

- Disso o que?

- Não, nada.. - e ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Hm.. Eu não te convenci, certo? Bom, fazer o que. Vou lá falar com a McGonnagal para desfazer tudo e..

_"Okay, o que eu tenho a perder aceitando? Ah! Não! Eu não vou fazer isso! Mas.. e se o Potter estiver certo? E se eu sempre quis fazer isso, e essa é minha chance? Ai, Merlin! Qualquer dia desses eu vou susrtar de vez!"_

- Potter?

- Sim?

- Eu faço. - _"O QUÊ? Da onde sairam essas palavras cretinas?"_

- Você faz..?

- O concurso, idiota! Eu-vou-participar! - _"Péra aí, EU VOU? MINHA BOCA DEU PRA ME TRAIR HOJE?"_

_- _Sério? - O rosto de James se iluminou e seu sorriso rapidamente triplicou de tamanho. - Ah, Lily, eu sabia! A gente vai ganhar de certeza já que..

- A gente?

- Ah, você. Mas eu.. hum.. Lily, será que você me daria a honra de ser seu cabo eleitoral? Braço direito? Fiel escudeiro?

- Potter, vai adiantar alguma coisa eu dizer que não?

- Hum.. Na verdade não. Isso é um sim?

- Não sei. Acho que é um não..

- Não! Ah! Então sim! Obrigado, Lil! - e a abraçou, num impulso incontrolável

- Ca-ham.

- Ah, desculpe - disse ele encabulado, soltando-a - Como eu estava dizendo..

- Potter, podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Eu não quero me atrasar para as aulas da tarde..

- Sim, claro. - ele fez uma pausa - Só posso te pedir mais uma coisinha?

- Não acha que anda me pedindo "coisinhas" demais ultimamente?

- Você poderia me chamar de James?

- Er.. Por que?

- Porque a formalidade do meu sobrenome me irrita. E porque amigos não chamam os outros pelo sobrenome.

- Há, então agora nós somos amigos?

- Me apressei, não foi?

- É, se apressou.

- Bem..Vamos andando. A propósito, você não sabe da existência desse corredor.

- Tá, James, como quiser..

Notando o que acabara de falar, Lily saiu correndo, deixando um garoto embasbacado (e feliz como nunca) parado no meio do corredor.

_"Ela me chamou de James? Isso quer dizer que nós somos amigos agora? Mas ela não me odeia? Então ela me ama? Ah, desisto de tentar entender o que se passa na cabeça dessa ruiva e armazenar mentalmente esse momento"_

_"Eu chamei ele de James? Nós somos AMIGOS agora? O que está acontecendo comigo? Como eu aceitei participar desse concurso? Meu Merlin! Alguém chame o St Mungus! Eu estou entrando em parafuso!"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seguindo para os jardins para a aula de Herbologia, James esbarrou com Lily antes de encontrar com os amigos.

- E aí, Lil! - e piscou para ela, que imediatamente enrubesceu, e continuou andando.

- Hmm.. O que foi aquilo, hein, Lily?

- Hilary! Olha o atrevimento! Não foi nada! E além do mais, vocês sabem a história toda!

- Sim, nós sabemos. Do concurso, que ele te inscreveu, do corredor ainda pouco.. Mas aparentemente você esqueceu de mencionar a a parte em que ele te chama e PISCA pra você e você não faz nada! - replicou Samantha

- Isso mesmo! Não vai me dizer que vocês são amigos agora

- Er.. NÃO! Nós não somos amigos! Como vocês esperam que eu trabalhe nesse negócio de concurso com ele brigando o tempo todo? Nós não somos amigos, é só uma.. trégua temporária

- Trégua temporária? Haha! Quem você pensa que está enganando! Estás é afim dele que eu sei, Lily!

- Estou nada! Vocês podem fazer o favor de parar com isso?

- Haha, como quiser, sra. Potter..

Peerto dali..

- .. e é isso. Eu acho que agora nós somos amigos. O que acha, Aluado? - perguntou James, logo depois de encontrar os amigos e explicar o que acabara de acontecer

- Bom, não sei Pontas.. A Lily pode ser bem imprevisível..

- Ah, ela é afim de você sim!

- Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas concordo com o Rabicho. Vocês são afim um do outro desde que o mundo é mundo!

- É, Almofadinhas.. Se pelo menos ela admitisse.. - e deu um longo suspiro

- Pontas, querido, não suspire em público. Não é bom para a nossa imagem suspirar por garotas por aí..

- Sem comentários para isso, Almofadinhas. Sem comentários..

- Bom, Pontas,o que eu acho é que ela te deu um voto de confiança. Não estrague tudo, okay?

- Eu sei, Aluado, eu sei.. Ahhhh! Outra coisa, sr. Almofadinhas. Eu andei pensando.. Essa aposta é meio injusta..

- Ihh.. Se começou a contestar é porque vai perder.. Mas, injusta por que?

- Porque se eu perder, eu terei aquele castigo sórdido à cumprir, mas se eu ganhar você não terá que fazer nada!

- Exatamente!O que há de ruim nisso? Pra mim você está é com medo de perder..

- Eu vou me vingar, seu cachorro. E não há nada que me impeça de ganhar essa aposta, já tenho tudo planejado.

- O viadinho vai se vingar de mim? Meeeeerlin do céu! É melhor eu correr?

- Eu aposto no Pontas. E você, Aluado? - Rabicho perguntou, quando James saiu correndo atrás de Sirius.

- Eu aposto no Almofadinhas. Valendo um sapo de chocolate.

- Feito! Como andamos cheios de apostas ultimamente, não?

- É.. E, olha só! O Pontas pegou o Almofadinhas! Nossa.. Como eles correm!

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Voltei. 

Esse cap até que saiu beeem rapidinho. Mas foi pq nesse feriado eu me inspirei. Já tenho duas outras fics assando pra quando eu acabar RdB, que vai ter 10 caps /o/

Nesse cap o James mexe um pouco com o emocional da Lily e tals.. Ficou meio nada a ver, mas na falta de um motivo plausível para ela aceitar, eu coloquei isso mesmo. Os próximo caps vão ter mais ação LJ e mais Robert Roberts, portanto, serão mais legais :D

Cara, recebi pouquinhas reviews nesse último cap. Isso não é legal. Mas, tá, bola pra frente.

**R J Pedrin: **Yeeeey! Aí está. Esse até que foi mais rápidoxD

**Lilys Riddle**: Tiiipo, eu não posso colocar rei pq.. aaahh! Eu simplesmente não poooosso! No final vais entender pq :X Ah! Adorei a sua fic tb XD beeeeijos

**Paty Evans:** Heeey! Sim sim, James é muito lindo. Eu quero um James Potter pra mim, cara. Porque só a Lily tem um? Eu tb quero! (O que me fez lembrar daquela coisa idiota: Se o cara que tivesse inventado a Skol, tivesse inventado James Potter, ele não seria ASSIM. Ele seria assiiiiim: um pra cada uma XD) Tá, cheega de inutilidades. TENHO que falar com você, mooooça! À propósito, as nossas conversas sobre The O.C. são as MELHOOOORES! XD Beijooos

**Belle Lolly Perversa Black**:Caraaaaa! Decidi o que o Pontas vai ter que fazer! E, só pra dar uma dica, TEM A VER COM O RANHOSO! Me baseei na sua sugestão, mas fiz uma coisa mais.. "micosa" XDD Tks a lot. Beejo Ah, e ele deve ter colocado um feitiço no papel, não sei.. Pequenos detalhes técnicos :X

**Ly Black:** Siiiim! A consciencia da Lily é a melhor! Qq dia ela vai ser internada num sanatório, tadinha.. E TO ESPERANDO SEU PRÓXIMO CAAAP! Aquele no qual nós realizaremos o sooonho uma da outra! haiuahuiahaiahiauhui Beeeeeeijos

Bom, that's it.

PS: **Bia Black**, entendesse a N/A do "Ussa!", né? Se não entendeu, entendeu agora! Haha, beijo

PPS: Sorry qualquer erro de digitação, eu tenho dedos bêbados e não tive tempo de revisar o cap :X


	5. Aquele dos Pares

**Cap. 5 - Aquele dos Pares**

* * *

- Meniiiiiinas! 10 galeões para quem adivinhar quem me convidou para o baile! - A excitação de Samantha não cabia em palavras quando ela entrou no dormitório 

- Nossa! Pra você estar tão feliz só pode ter sido aquele cara da corvinal.. Qual é o nome dele mesmo, Hil? - Lily parecia divertida com a empolgação da amiga

- Ai o Jooooooooooooooooosh! Ele é tãão lindo e inteligente! Eu quase morro quando ele olha pra mim! Aaaai.. - Hilary fazia uma imitação perfeita de Samantha, arrancando gargalhadas de Lily

- Ele mesmo! Ai foi tão lindo! Ele disse que está afim de mim! - Sam começou a contar, sem ligar para as piadas das amigas - E aí do nada ele me beijou! Ai ele beija tão bem.. E o melhor de tudo é que a Angie, sabe aquela da Corvinal? Então.. o melhor amigo dele disse pra ela que ele disse que vai me pedir em NAMORO no baile!

- Aaaaahhh! - as três irromperam em gritinhos histéricos

- Que tuuudo! Mas agora é minha vez! Eu-convide-o-Paul-para-o-baile!

- O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa pelo qual você é apaixonada desde que eu me conheço por gente? _Você_ convidou _ele_?

- Claro, oras! Alguém tinha que tomar uma atitude! Fui lá e convidei ele na lata! Sem rodeios! Na frente de um monte de gente! E ele me deu um beijo no rosto depois! Ai aaaaai..

- Estou tão feliz por vocês meninas!

- E você, Lily Evans, com quem vai ao baile?

- Não decidi ainda..

- Ninguém te convidou?

- Não, na verdade eu já recebi uns 3 convites.. Mas não aceitei

- Claaaaro que não! Você está esperando o James te convidar que eu seeei!

- Não é isso, Samantha! O primeiro que me convidou era muito novo, o segundo mal conseguia falar e o terceiro sempre bebe demais nas festas. Mas, para falar a verdade, eu até estranhei o fato do Potter não ter me convidado..

- Haha! Até parece! Vocês tem conversado o tempo todo nessa última semana e ele não te convidou nenhuma vez? - Hilary estava certa. Desde o dia fatídico em que Lily aceitou participar do concurso e sem querer acabou se tornando amiga de James, o mesmo andava arranjando qualquer motivo para falar com ela, agora que sabia que ela não ignoraria, ou gritaria ou algo do tipo.

- Não.. Quer dizer, graças a Merlin não!

- É, Lily, parece que o maroto está realmente mudando para você. Quer dizer, desde a sua "trégua temporária" ele nunca mais te chamou para sair, ou azarou alguém, ou ficou com outra garota, ou fez nada que você pudesse reprovar

- Ele subiu um pouco no meu conceito, devo admitir.. Hm, quer dizer, ele é inteligente, se não fosse tão irresponsável..

- Haha! Eu sabia! Mas e aquele garoto com o nome igual ao sobrenome.. Robert Roberts? Ele é afim de você também, e se ele te convidar?

- Se ele me convidar? Bom.. ele é legal, é inteligente, é bonitinho.. Por que não?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily estava sentada na "sua" mesa na biblioteca, quando uma voz já conhecida a interrompeu

- Lily! Lily! Eu tive uma idéia geeeeeenial! - James estava ofegante, mas parecia feliz. Todo o "sacrifício" que andava fazendo, aconselhado por Aluado, estava valendo a pena. Agora ele podia falar com ela sempre que quisesse, ela o escutava (na medida do possível). Eles eram amigos e ele adorava aquilo, pois ela havia começado a confiar nele (_"E eu li que isso facilita muito as coisas no casamento"_)

- Potter - mesmo que ela soubesse como o irritava, continuava chamando-o pelo sobrenome - essa deve ser a milésima idéia genial que você tem essa semana e, sem querer cortar seu barato, elas nem são tão boas assim

- Ah, Lils! Assim você acaba comigo! Deixa só eu te contar!

- Ah, tá, Potter. Eu não vou mais conseguir estudar mesmo..

James estava tão entretido na sua idéia de "vote em Lily e ganhe uma volta de vassoura comigo" (N/A: eu queeeeeero T.T), que não notou outro garoto se aproximando e sentando na cadeira do outro lado de Lily, assim como a garota.

- ..para aqueles que se comprometerem a votar duas vezes nós podemos.. - James notara irritado a presença do garoto - Com licença, amigo, algum problema?

- Ah, oi Robert! - disse Lily, também notando a presença de Robert Roberts

- Com você, muitos problemas, Potter. Mas eu quero falar com a Lily.

- Pode falar, _Roberts. _- James respondeu antes que a garota pudesse falar alguma coisa

- À sós.

- Claro, Robert, vamos lá fora para.. - Lily estava disposta a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, se não tivesse sido interrompida por James, que queria tomar as rédeas da situação

- Tudo que tiver para falar com a minha _amiga_, pode falar na minha frente. Finja que eu não estou aqui.

- Você quem pediu, Potter. - Robert disse, em tom de desafio, crente que sairia dali triunfante - Lily, você me daria o prazer de levá-la ao baile?

- Bem, Robert, eu adorar..

- Como chofer, não é?

- Como assim, Potter? - Se olhar matasse, teríamos um Robert estatelado no chão, e um James duplamente morto porque a cara da Lily também não era das melhores _"Quem ele pensa que é para se meter assim?"_

- Porque se você quiser levá-la, terá que ser como chofer tendo em vista que ela já tem um par para o baile

- Tem?

- Tenho, é?

- Sim, ela tem. - respondeu James, passando o braço em volta da garota - Ela vai comigo._ "Há. Engole essa, pateta!"_

- Ela vai? - a expressão de espanto e humilhação de Robert era indescritível

- Eu vou? - Lily parecia igualmente surpresa

- É isso aí, Roberts. Eu sou o par da Lily. Mas ouvi dizer que a Murta ainda está disponível.. Quem sabe _ela _não aceite ir ao baile com você. Passar bem.

- Eu amo a Lily e vou tê-la, Potter. Você vai ver. Eu ainda farei você me pagar, e com juros. - Robert susurrou para James, antes de virar as costas e sair.

- Mande a conta, sim? - e James não pôde evitar uma gargalhada _"Eu a amo e vou tê-la? Quem ele pensa que é para roubar as minhas falas assim? E que medinho dele.. Argh."_

_- _Então.. quem disse que eu quero ir ao baile com você? - a gargalhada de James foi sumindo quando a ruiva se desvencilhou dele e perguntou acusadoramente

- Ninguém, oras. Eu sei que você quer.

_"Fale que não! Fale que não! Você não quer, Lilian! Você não quer!"_

_- _O que te faz ter tanta certeza assim?

- Você não me disse que não quer. à propósito, me avise a cor do seu vestido. Eu quero ir combinando - ele sorriu marotamente, deu um rápido beijo no rosto da ruiva e saiu andando antes que pudesse receber qualquer resposta

_"Eu vou com o Potter? Como? Bom, olhando pelo lado bom.. ele ficaria bem sexy de smoking. Pelo menos bem mais qeu o Robert. Por causa de todo o quadribol e tal, ele tem uns bíceps bem definidos. Aliás, todos os 'ceps' do corpo dele são bem definidos.. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeerlin! O que eu estou pensando? Eu estou gostando da idéia de ir ao baile com ele? Não não e não! Eu não posso! Encará-lo como amigo.. okay, ele consegue ser bem legal quando quer, e é realmente muito leal.. mas par para o baile? Ele provavelmente vai passar a noite inteira tentando me beijar, e SE conseguir, vai apenas anotar um 'Check!' ao lado do meu nome, na imensa lista dele. Não vai?Ai Merlin.."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- E aí, cachorro! - James esbarrou com Sirius depois de sair da biblioteca - Com quem vai ao baile?

- Eu? Com a mais gata das que me convidarem, é claro.. Você já devia saber.. E por que estava saltitando feito uma garotinha? Juro, Pontas, qualquer dia desses você vai acabar de vez com a nossa imagem..

- Eu-vou-ao-baile-com-a-Lily! - James falou, concluindo com uma espécia de dança (N/A: para os fãs de Friends, a dancinha do Chandler XD)

- Pontas, nunca nunca nunca mais faça isso em público. Imagem! Não se esqueça da imagem! E o que você jogou na cabeça dela?

- Hãn?

- Pra ela aceitar ir ao baile com você-ê! Só pode ter caído algo bem pesado na cabeça dela..

- Na verdade, ela não aceitou, exatamente. Eu meio que me escalei para ir ao baile com ela.. Mas ela não recusou!

- Explique-me, criatura chifruda

- Assim, nós estávamos na biblioteca quando _aquele trouxa_ entrou e se sentou do lado dela!

- Mas que audááácia! - Sirius exclamou, irônico

- Eu sei! Bom, aí ele, querendo de novo se achar o bom pra cima de mim, o que todos sabemos que é humanamente impossível, convidou ela para ir ao baile, na minha frente!

- Mas que audáááácia! De novo.

- É, eu sei! Aí eu tive que intervir! Passei o braço em volta dele e simplesmente falei na cara do idiota que _eu_ era o par dela. E elanão disse que não!

- Tem certeza que ela não insinuou nada? A Evans é bem complicada..

- Nadinha, e olha que eu li tudo nas entrelinhas.

- É, meu caro Pontas, parece que você está domando a fera..

- Sim, eu estou. Hey, o Aluado vai ao baile com aquela namorada sextanista dele, não?

- Vai, óbvio. Do jeito que é politicamente correto..

- E o Rabicho?

- Isso é uma piada não é? Mas julgando o tempo que aquele lá passa na cozinha, é capaz de levar um elfo doméstico para o baile..

Os dois marotos sairamàs gargalhadas pelo corredor, enquanto na biblioteca, Lily tinha uma conversa um tanto.. incomum, com uma garotinha do terceiro ano

- Com licença, srta. Evans?

- Argh, nãovão me deixar estudar hoje?

- Ahn?

- Nada não.. O que deseja, querida?

- Bem, baseado em pesquisas de opinião e meus cálculos, eu já tenho uma estimativa do concurso e, fico feliz em anunciar que vocêe stá na frente com 47 porcento dos votos.

- Uau! Sério?

- Bem, você tem o voto de todos os primeiranistas, pois James Potter fez questão de lembrá-los como você os ajudou a se localizar pelo castelo.. Ah, ele usou essa com alguns segundanistas e uns amigos meus, que também votaram em você. E com o resto ele variou um pouco, para uns ele falou da sua beleza, para outros da sua inteligência.. Ele realmente fez uma bela camapanha sua, srta.

- N-Nossa.. - Lily estava estupefata - Bem, é só isso?

- Por hora sim. Mas semana que vem eu trarei dados atualizados.

- Obrigada..

- Disponha. Tenha um bom dia, srta. Evans.

Lily observava a pequena garotinha dos cabelos cacheados e óculos fundo de garrafa ir andando e não conseguia parar de pensar _"Metade do castelo votando em mim? Potter realmente fez o dever de casa.. Mas por que será que ele quer que eu ganhe tanto assim?"_

* * *

Háá. Goataram? Gostaram?

Meu, eu to começando a ficar com pena do Robert Roberts.. Só dá bola fora, coitado.. haiuhai

Cap dedicado a **Ly Black **pq ela é super querida e pq ela dedicouo último cap dela a mim tb, então é o mínimo que eu posso fazer :D

E o número de reviews tá caindo, non? Triiiiste isso. Daqui a poco vou entrar em greve. :P

**Lilys Riddle**: Siiiim! Tem uma espécie de mistériozinho XD e siiiiiiim! Eu quero um James Potter! Sbes onde eu posso adquirir um pela internet? HAIUHAUIAHAIUHAUIHAUIA Beijos

**jehssik:** Tá, vou dar uma dica. O QUE O JAMES VAI TER QUE FAZER TEM A VER COM O RANHOSOO! Mas é só o que eu posso garantir. To acompanhando sua fic tb moça. Tá bem legal! Beijos

**Ly Black**: iahaiuhiahaiuahiuahaiuhai Ameeeei o cap onde a gnt realiza o sonho uma da outra! AHAIUHAIH Espero que gostes da dedicatória desse também. Beeeeeeeeeijos

**Paty Evans**: As duas fics vão sair quando eu acabar essa aqui, uma short e uma beem legal tb :D Tks pelo apoio, hehe. Te adoro moça. Bejo

**Bia Black**: Goostaaaaaaaaaaasse? HIAAIUAHIUAHIUHAIUA É, cara, pela saúde do nosso Jameszito eu não posso fazer ele rei. Imagina, a criança ia explodir de tanto ego! ihaiuhaiuahaiuhaiua Beeeeijos

**Sasha**: Aaaaaahh já te agradeci mil vezes mas brigada de novo :D Te amoo

Bom, é isso. Eu to meio em dúvida sobre os próximos caps, então me ajudem.

opção 1 - um em que o James faz merda e depois "Aquele do Vestido"

oooooou

opção 2 - "Aquele do Vestido" e depois um com o Sirius.

Me ajudem, lembrando que na opção um não tem tanto Sirius. Daqui a uma semana venho ver as reviews, e depois começo o cap 6, okay?

Beeeeeeeeeeijos


	6. Aquele do Vestido

**Cap 6 - Aquele do Vestido**

* * *

- Vamos, todo mundo já foi! - Rabicho estava impaciente 

- Nós vamos nos atrasar! Eu fiquei de encontrar com a Sarah no 3 Vassouras! - Aluado também estava perdendo a paciência, já que todos estavam esperando os Marotos para seguir para Hogsmeade

- Pontas, você TEM que demorar como uma garotinha de 14 anos para se arrumar? 'Bora! - Almofadinhas também já estava pronto, apenas esperando Pontas

- Calma aí! Eu já estou quase pronto! - Pontas berrou de dentro do banheiro

- Vamos logo seu.. Merlin do céu vai chover hipogrifos! - Foi só o que Almofadinhas conseguiu dizer quando Pontas saiu do banheiro

- O-seu-cabelo-não-está-bagunçado? - Aluado também falou pouco antes de juntar-se à Almofadinhas nas gargalhadas

- Uma coisa trouxa milagrosa chamada _jol_, que uma garota me deu uma vez..É um pouco grudento, mas pela primeira vez na vida meu cabelo não está bagunçado.. O que acharam? - Pontas havia puxado todo o cabelo para trás e visivelmente enchido de gel, o que havia criado uma espécie de topete esquisito.

- Gel, você quer dizer. - corrigiu Aluado - E.. hum.. Pontas, para que tudo isso?

- Porque hoje é uma ocasião especial, oras! Hoje eu e a Lily vamos juntos comprar o vestido dela e é hoje que eu vou fazê-la perceber que me ama tanto quanto eu amo ela! - James parecia convicto no que dizia, arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas de Sirius

- P-Pontas.. Sério, você realmente espera conquistá-la com esse cabelo assim?

- Almofadinhas, meu amor, você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer ou tem muita cera nessas suas orelhas caninas?

- Não, chifrudo.. Vem cá - Sirius puxou James mais para perto e, com uma certa dificuldade, bagunçou seu cabelo

- Bem melhor. - aprovou Remus

- Ela tem que gostar de você pelo que você é, e não pelo seu cabelo - Rabicho praticamente recitou, poeticamente (N/A: lê-se: pateticamente. E sim, eu odeio o Rabicho xP)

- Ah, tá bom.. Eu confio no meu charme natural.

- Muito bem, agora vamos! - Remus falou, e os Marotos seguiram descendo a escada, conversando

- Então, Pontas.. Eu ouvi você mencionar que vai comprar o vestido com a Lily? - provocou Sirius

- Sim, você ouviu. Eu vou.

- Ela aceitou ir com você? Porque geralmente as garotas vão às compras juntas, sabe como é..

- Não aceitou. Ainda. Quer dizer, só não aceitou porque eu ainda não pedi

- Duvido que ela aceite - Rabicho acrescentou.

- Observe e aprenda, ratinho. - retrucou James, quando avistou Lily e as amigas, indo na direção delas

- Bom dia, Lily! Como vai? - Jmaes cumprimentou a garota, abraçando-a por trás

- Ih.. Para você chegar me abraçando assim vai pedir algo e sabe que a resposta é não.. - Mais uma semana havia se passado, e Lily e James estavam, ainda que indiretamente e sem querer admitir, cada vez mais amigos. Sem perceber, eles acabavam trocando confidências e conversando por horas a fio, coisa que estava mexendo muito com ambos. James, era incapaz de acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo, enquanto Lily não acreditava no ótimo amigo que James era capaz de ser.

- Tá, nessa você me pegou.. Mas é meio.. Irrecusável, a minha proposta

- Ah, é?

- Sim! Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês garotas vão comprar os vestidos hoje, estou certo?

- Hm.. Está

- Então.. Eu, como seu cabo eleitoral, principal incentivador, grande amigo e afins, me vejo praticamente na obrigação de ajudá-la a escolher um vestido digno da rainha que você é

- Não, não e não! Potter, comprar o vestido é uma coisa de amigas! É quase como um.. Ritual! E, além do mais, eu preciso das meninas para me dizer se o vestido caiu bem, se eu não fiquei gorda..

- Mas seria bem mais agradável ter alguém sempre dizendo que você está linda, sem presciar estar mentindo, não acha? E eu pago o vestido para você! Como um presente! Qualquer vestido, até aqueles daquela loja francesa!

- Você tem um poder persuasivo fora do real, sabia? - Lily sorriu divertida, olhando para a cara de cachorro sem dono do garoto

- Pois é.. Essa é apenas uma das minhas infinitas qualidades..

- Convencido. Eu ainda tenho uma condição

- Ai, Merlin, lá vem.. Qual?

- Minhas amigas tem que ir junto

- Ahn.. Okay, mas Lily, você quer me falir, é? - James tentou sussurrar a segunda parte, mas as amigas de Lily não estavam longe o suficiente para não ouvir

- Nós não vamos com vocês, James, relaxe - Hilary o assegurou

- Não vão? - Lily perguntou, suplicante

- Não.. Josh me convidou para ir com ele, e a Sam vai "trombar" com o Paul por aí..

- Ah, mas nós tinhamos combinado e..

- É, ruivinha.. Parece que vamos ser só nós dois..

- Ah, tá, Potter. Mas só porque eu não quero ficar sozinha! Agora vamos!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- E então, o que acha deste? - Lily saiu do provador da pomposa loja com um vestido vermelho, decotado e com uma fenda lateral

- Uau! Você está.. Maravilhosa! - James estava praticamente babando

- Potter, se você não estiver disposto a dar opiniões ÚTEIS, é melhor sair por aquela porta agora!

- Não, não! Eu paro! Você está linda mas esse vestido é..

- Um pouco demais, não?

- É.. Hey, Lily, você prefere o smoking com essa camisa azul - Jmaes rapidamente tirou a camisa que estava usando, e colocou uma do mesmo modelo, branca - ou com essa aqui?

- Hm.. A branca, com certeza. Agora eu vou provar esses outros aqui.. Sem gracinhas, okay?

- Sim, senhora.

Muitos "cor horrível!", "não combina com os seus olhos!", "você está linda mesmo assim.." e "Pára, Potter!" depois..

- É esse! - os dois disseram em unissono quando Lily saiu do provador com um lindo vestido azul claro

- Está simplesmente.. perfeito! - James a olhava como um campeão olhava para o troféu que acabara de ganhar

- Finalmente um vestido que não deixa o meu traseiro enorme! - Lily se olhava no espelho compulsivamente - Vamos?

- Vamos! Vá se trocar enquanto eu pago aqui..

- Você não precisa pagar, eu tenho..

- Shh! Vá se trocar logo, eu ainda tenho um lugar para te levar!

Minutos depois, os dois saíram da loja com grandes sacolas nas mãos

- Então.. Eu acho melhor a gente já ir indo porque.. - Lily estava apreensiva, com tudo aquilo. Passar aquele tempo sozinha com o James em sabe-lá-onde-ele-a-quer-levar estava deixando-anervosa

- Ainda temos duas horas, meu bem. Agora vamos, tenho um lugar para te mostrar

James agarrou a mão da garota e saiu correndo, se afastando da parte movimentada do vilarejo, chegando ao topo de uma montanha, cuja vista dava para um lindo lago (N/A: clichê de muitas fics esse lugar, non?)

- Uau! Isso é.. incrível - Lily exclamou, ainda cansada da corrida

- É, não é? Eu costumava vir aqui o tempo todo até que resolvi.. Ah, esquece

Nisso a garota deixou as sacolas de lado e sentou-se à combra de uma árvore, enquando James estava mais afastado, ainda de pé

- Resolveu o quê, hein? - a garota perguntou depois de um certo tempo

- Resolvi - James respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela - que não ia mais quebrar regras. Quer dizer, não ia quebrar muuuuitas regras, porque eu vi como você não gostava. Isso foi há.. uns 2 meses acho..

Devido à falta de resposta da garota, ele falou

- Sabe a parte sem-graça disso tudo? Eu não vou ficar chocado ao te ver no baile, já que te ajudei a escolher o vestido e tudo..

- Você quis vir, eu não te obriguei.. E falando no baile, eu não acho que.. Eu não estou muito certa sobre ir com você.. - Lily falava devagar, como se as palavras não quisessem sair de sua boca

- Há, não vai me dizer que preferiria ir com o Roberts?

- Er.. Não exatamente, mas..

- Então por que não quer ir comigo?

- É que.. sei lá.. Há não muito tempo atrás você era a pessoa mais egocêntrica, exibida, esnobe, galinha.., que eu conhecia e eu te odiava com todas as minhas forças e.. Agora nós somos amigos, e tudo aconteceu tão rápido.. Ah, eu nem sei porque estou te falando tudo isso..

- Bem, Lily.. Em primeiro lugar você nunca me odiou de verdade, e nós dois sabemos disso. E depois.. bom, doeu tanto assim ser minha amiga nessas últimas semanas?

- Na verdade não, mas é que..

- E então! Lily, deixa eu te provar que eu não sou tão ruim quanto você pensa..

- Eu não sei eu..

- .. a começar por agora

Ele foi lentamente se aproximando da garota, e quando suas bocas estavam auma distância mínima.. Lily parou de brusco, como se acordasse de um sonho, e se levantou rapidamente, murmurando apenas um "Obrigada pelo vestido" e saiu correndo, deixando James mais uma vez confuso.

Enquanto corria, a cabeça de Lily parecia que ia explodir. Pensamentos confusos por todo lado, a fizeram sentar no primeiro banco que avistou, e chorar.

_"O que pelas barbas de Merlin foi aquilo? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada! Como uma criatura que eu repelia tanto agora só me atrai? Como um toque que antes era repudiado por mim agora se faz tão presente? Como as manias irritantes e o exibicionismo dele de repente se tornaram tão fofos? Como eu, Lilian Evans, fui me apaixonar logo por James Potter? E como finalmente admitir isso me faz sentir tão bem?"_

* * *

Lá lá lá lá láá

I'm back, babys! Achei esse cap meio sem sal.. foi escrito às pressas, mas fazer o que..

Só observações, eu quis pular as partes de coooomo eles se tornam amigos em detalhes e tals, pq não qria mta enrolação..

E Sarah é o nome da namorada do lobinho, para quem quiser saber (também não quis fazer ele muito problemático em relação a garotas, pq essa fic é mais concentrada no James e na Lily)

E o vestido da Lily, eu dei só a cor porque é a única coisa sobre a qual eu tinha certeza.. O resto fica por conta das imaginações férteis de vocês XD

11 reviews? Ai, cara, assim vocês me matam de emoção..

Responder reviews muuuuito rápido porque eu já tenho que ir! Vamos lá

**jehssik:** uihaiahiauhaui aaai cara eu quero, você quer, a torcida do flamengo quer.. Mas um Pontas que é bom pra gente nada, né? T.T Tks a lot pela review! Beijinhos

**Belle Lolly Perversa-Black:** Oooopção 2 it is! Pq a voz do povo é a voz de Deus! (putz, que horrível :P) Beijos!

**Maria Fernanda:** Aaaaahh ela descobre.. em breve :P E thaaanks pela review! E o quefoi aquele nosso peixe ontem? IHAIAIAUHAUHABeijos

**sasha:** Aaaahh te amo fornecedora de matéria-prima amada que me incentiva a escrever! ihaiauiahiaaiu Beijos

**Lilys Riddle:** UAAIUHAIUHAIAIUA Ameeei essa, cara! A urna eletrônica foi demais! XD Beeeijos

**Bia Black:** IHAIHAIHAIUHAIA Um império pro James? Mas aí o Sirius vai ficar com ciúmes.. E aí vai dar porrada! iuahaihaiauhaui Te adoro demaaaais! To esperando o seu próximo cap! iahiaiau Beijoos

**Julia:** Fiiiiiinalmente a minha review, né irmã desnaturada? iuhaaai Se REALMENTE quiseres saber, eu te conto amanhã. Mas aí vai estragar a surpresa :P Te amo! Beijoos

**Ly Black:** Aaaaaahh te adoro demais, moça! To indo lá ler a tua fic! Beeijos

**Tata:** Olá, Tata da comu do Mike, aqui é a Bia da comu do Mike! IHAIUHUIAHAI E o filme que eu peguei algumas idéias foi aquele.. Ela É Demais, com o Freddie Prinze Junior e tals.. Até estranhei ninguém ter reparado :X Temos que começar a nos falar por MSN! Já temos até uma piada interna por orkut, né? IIAUHAIA Beeeijos "gracinha" :D

**Paty Evans:** Sim, sim, também sou fã incondicional de Friends XD Aaahh, ajudou sim, tu sempre ajuda XD Depois quero saber o que achasse desse cap, okay? Te adoooro. Beijos

**Tashi Lovegood: **Sirius é OOOO cara! Depois do James, claro :DD E, cara, O QUE FOI o inglês hoje? PROFESSOR GOSTOSO DE CERTEEEZA! ihauauiahaiuhauahiahaiuahiua Te amo tomatinho! Beijos

Aaaaacabei. Bom, espero que gostei desse cap

O próximo cap, já vou adiantando, se chama Aquele da Página do Diário. é tipo uma página arrancada do diário da Lily. Mas é meio triste também. Ah, esperem pra ver!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos mil


	7. Aquele da Página do Diário

**Cap 7 - Aquele da Página do Diário**

* * *

_Querido Diário,_

_Sim, sou eu de novo. A Problemática. Aquela que não sabe se decidir sobre absolutamente nada, PRINCIPALMENTE seus sentimentos. Aquela que não sabe de mais nada. Aquela que é dramática ao extremo. Aquela.. bom, Lilian Evans. Você já entendeu._

_5 dias desde O Dia Fatídico Em Que Tudo Mudou e Desde o Qual Eu Não Sei de Mais Nada. 3 dias para o baile, aliás._

_Sim, 5 dias desde que o Potter me beijou. Ou quase beijou. Eu não sei porque eu fiquei tão confusa dessa vez, quer dizer, teve aquele selinho há umas semanas atrás, mas nada que eu tivesse correspondido. Por que agora? Por que ele? Por que isso tudo? É, essas são perguntas que acho que nunca conseguirei responder._

_Okay, voltando.. (Merlin, por que eu enrolo tanto?) Bom, eu acho que não adianta mais negar. Eu estou apaixonada por ele. De acordo com a Sam, os sintomas são inegáveis.. não consigo mais ver ele sem que meu coração quase saia pulando pra fora do peito dançando a macarena, quando ele fala comigo, ou sorri para mim, eu fico tão abobada que só respondo coisas idiotas (o que aconteceu com a minha língua afiada? Eu respondo: James Potter).. enfim, sintomas de quem está apaixonado. Merlin.. Eu acho que o problema não é ESTAR, mas o problema é POR QUEM eu estou!_

_Nesses últimos 5 dias eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso.. Como você odeia uma pessoa numa semana, e na outra ela é sua amiga? Como a mesma pessoa, que você julgava sua amiga, se revela sendo a pessoa pela qual você está apaixonada apenas uma semana depois? E como essa pessoa foi se tornar James Potter?_

_Quase uma página inteira repleta de perguntas.. Vamos agora para um pouco de conclusões. (Vê como ele mexe comigo? Cadê a Lilian Evans objetiva que estava aqui poucas páginas atrás? Não seeeei..)_

_O que eu custo a entender é por que. Potter sempre foi a criatura que eu mais desprezei. Nunca, nunca, nunca gostei das manias dele de tratar garotas como objetos, tendo uma por semana. Nunca gostei das constantes detenções que tinha que aplicar nele, o que gerava os mais detestáveis ainda pedidos para sair, o que gerava inúmeras discussões, o que já gerou umas idas à ala hospitalar, devo admitir._

_E, sabe, nunca me imaginei gostando de nenhuma dessas coisas. Mas o Potter se revelou um ótimo amigo. Ele é engraçado, e é confiável, e é muito leal, e é um ótimo ouvinte, e também dá ótimos conselhos._

_Mas todo esse negócio de beijo, ou de baile.. Não sei, ainda me deixa desconfortável. Sabe, ele era a última pessoa com quem eu iria. Ficando atrás até mesmo do Snape. E agora isso tudo.. Não sei. Eu ainda tenho a sensação de ser só um alvo que ele ainda não conseguiu acertar. A única que não caiu nos encantos marotos dele. Quer dizer, até agora._

_Bom, herbologia agora, com a sonserina. É melhor eu ir indo._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Okay, chegando nos jardins estavam Potter e Black de volta à ativa._

_Como assim "de volta à ativa"?_

_Brigando com o Snape, lógico._

_Para quem havia "mudado", Potter até que não perdeu a forma.._

_Você sabe, eu nunca aprovei nenhum tipo de diversão às custas dos outros daquele jeito, mas essa foi a mais engraçada que eu já presenciei desde o primeiro ano. Quer dizer, não que eu simplesmente presencie essas cenas, e deixe elas se desenrolarem, dessa vez eu só não interferi por que a professora estava logo ali, e achei que ela fosse tomar as rédeas da situação.._

_- Ora, ora, ora.. Se não são o Potter e o Black! Quanto tempo não nos encontramos, não? - Snape começou. (Bem, ponto para os Marotos. Snapeque começou..)_

_- Ranhoso! Pois é.. Tempo que você não nos dava o ar da desgraça! - Potter revidou. Como ele sempre tem a coisa certa a dizer nesses casos? _

_- É.. Nós já estávamos quase com saudades! Como vai a vida, Seboso? Ainda está namorando aquela gorda nariguda ou resolveu tomar vergonha na cara? - Sirius também, não perdeu a deixa_

_- Sim, Black eu ainda estou com a Anna, e não admito que você fale assim dela, seu desprezível! Retire agora, se não quiser levar uns bons tabefes!_

_- Tabefes? Que tipo de expressão é essa? Ranhoso, pelo amor de Merlin, comece a falar decentemente! - Potter já estava praticamente rolando no chão de rir, e Black o acompanhava também, junto com metade da classe_

_- Sabe, Ranhoso, eu estou doidinho mesmo para te dar umas porradas, mas acontece que eu não bato em deficientes. Questão de moral, sabe.. - depois dessa frase, eu só pude ver Snape tirando a varinha e apontando para Black, e no segundo seginte ele estava vomitando lesmas pelos jardins. Mas, em contra partida, Potter também foi muito rápido e colocou Snape no chão, se contorcendo de dor de estômago. Nessa hora a professora interviu._

_- Sr. Potter, Sr. Black e Sr. Snape! Os três, detenção hoje! Srta. Evans, será que você poderia ajudar esses senhores a se dirigirem para Ala Hospitalar e aplicar detenção neles hoje à noite?_

_- Hm.. Er, sim, Professora. Pode deixar. - Okay, detenção com o Potter, o Black e o Snape? Aaaai, Merlin.. Mas, bem, fazer o que. Acompanhei-os até a Ala Hospitalar e a detenção é às 8 da noite. _

_Agora que me bateu, como eu posso amar um ser tão imaturo? Bom, acho que a imaturidade vem no pacote.._

_Ah, vou indo. Robert está vindo falar comigo.._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Argh, COMO eu pude ser tão estúpida? Estava na cara que era apenas um joguinho, Potter não iria mudar assim de repente.. E o pior é que eu caí, como a idiota que sou! AAH! Acho que vou surtar! Ou matarJames Potter, o que vier primeiro! Ele que fique a mais de 10 metros de mim! Aaaaaaaaargh!_

_E pensar que eu CONFIAVA nele! E pensar que eu achava que AMAVA ele! E pensar que eu estava confiante que era RECÍPROCO! Merlin, eu contei coisas para ele, e se ele as usar contra mim_

_Se eu pudesse não iria naquele baile idiota, para não ganharaquela coroa idiotasó para aquele IDIOTA do Potteraprender quecomigo não se brinca. Mas, infelizmente, eu assumi um compromisso e, mais infelizmente ainda, eu sempre honro meus compromissos. Como eu aceitei participar desse concurso idiota em primeiro lugar?_

_E o pior de tudo, como - COMO? - ele foi capaz de fazer isso comigo? Eu achava que ele tinha mudado, achava que ele estava diferente, achava que ele gostava de mim como eu gostava dele. Mas, para variar um pouco, eu estava errada.É ÓBVIO que eu só era um desafio para ele. É ÓBVIO que tinha algo por trás de toda aquela mudança.E eu estava acreditando em tudo.. Burra. Ele me provou ser exatamente o garoto imaturo, galinha, exibido, egocêntrico que eu sempre achei que ele fosse. E ainda adicionou um defeito para__minha lista: MENTIROSO!_

_Okay, muitas conclusões, muitas coisas reveladas, algumas poucas lágrimas (o que NÃO irá voltar a acontecer! Eu me RECUSO a chorar por aquele idiota!), mas deixe-me contar o que aconteceu._

_Eu estava lá, sentada escrevendo, quando o Robert chegou. Ele consegue ser meio chato às vezes, mas é uma boa pessoa. Eu até que gosto dele.. Enfim, ele chegou logo dizendo que tinha algo importante para falar comigo. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça para ele se sentar ao meu lado e prosseguir e ele desembestou a falar._

_- Lily, sabe aquele papo de rainha do baile, e você ir ao baile com o Potter e tal? Então, é tudo uma aposta entre ele e o Black!_

_- Ahn? - a minha cara de panaca devia estar ótima._

_- Eu ouvi ele e o Black falando de rainha do baile, você, te conquistar e uma aposta, hoje cedo. Pelo que eu entendi, Potter apostou com o Black que te conquistaria e te faria rainha do baile. O que eu não entendi foi o que ele teria que fazer se não conseguisse.._

_- V- você não mentiria sobre isso, não é? - Aplausos para Lilian Evans, que acaba de ganhar o prêmio de Panaca do Ano!_

_- Não, eu juro que ouvi eles falando isso._

_Eu fui forçada a me calar. Sentia uma raiva imensa, mas ao mesmo tempo uma decepção, uma vontade de chorar.. Creio que Robert percebeu que eu não estava muito bem, pois passou o baço em volta dos meus ombros e falou numa voz reconfortante:_

_- Sinto muito por isso.. Potter é um idiota mesmo.. Er.. Você ainda vai ao baile com ele? - Okay, aquelas não eram exatamente as palavras consoladoras que eu esperava, mas naquela hora eu estava tão embasbacada que apenas respondi a pergunta dele_

_- Não, eu não vou._

_- Então.. Você gostaria de ir comigo? - agora que eu percebi o proveito que ele tirou da minha fragilidade. Mas, novamente, naquela hora eu não estava nem ligando.._

_- Sim, eu adoraria. - na verdade, eu nem queria ir com Robert. Quer dizer, ele é legal e tudo, e eu até iria com ele, mas depois dessa confusão toda eu nem queria aparecer nesse baile idiota! Mas a imagem de Potter me vendo entrar com o Robert me parecia super atraente naquela hora. Eu queria fazê-lo sofrer, queria que ele sofresse como eu estou sofrendo agora, para parar de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros._

_Então eis a situação: Eu voltei a odiar o Potter, e vou aparecer toda linda e bela no baile, usando o vestido que ele me ajudou a escolher (mas que ironia, não?), acompanhada do Robert._

_Ah, quase tinha esquecido da detenção hoje.. Preciso de conselhos. Vou atrás da Hilary e da Samantha. E coitado do Potter se cruzar comigo._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hey hey hey

Bom, cap SUPER estraga-prazeres

Bem quando tudo tava lindoeu estraguei

SEEM PREVISÕES pra quando sai o próximo cap, okay? Depende da minha inspiração, e das reviews, e do meu tempo no pc, e da bondade dos meus professores, enfim

To sem muito tempo, então não vou responder as reviews, okay? Respondo todas no próximo cap!

Mas thaaaaaanks a lot :D

Beeeijos


	8. Aquele da Detenção e do Bilhete

**Capítulo 8 - Aquele da Detenção**

* * *

James e Sirius caminhavam distraídos pelos corredores rumo à Sala dos Troféus para cumprir sua detenção. 

- Então, Sirius "Cachorro" Black.. Já que ambos sabemos que essa aposta está ganha, eu tenho uma reinvidicação a fazer..

- Ah, tem é, James "Veadinho" Potter? Pois então faça que eu verei o que posso fazer por você..

- Se eu ganhar, você terá que cumprir o tal castigo também!

- Na-na-não! O acordo dizia que se _você_ não transformasse a Lily em rainha do baile,_ você _teria o castigo a cumprir! E eu fiz tudo isso para _você _conquistar a sua tão amada ruivinha, coisa que eu espero que tenha conseguido, porque você já está me irritando profundamente! - Sirius retrucou, dando bastante ênfase aos "você's"

- Ah, agora que você mencionou ela está tão esquisita comigo desde aquele dia em Hogsmeade.. E hoje ela me ignorou solenemente à tarde.. Não entendo aquela ruiva.. - James falou, em um suspiro, mas logo voltou ao tom habitual - Hey, péra aí! Acordo? Eu não lembro de acordo nenhum!

- Nós fizemos o que o Aluado gosta de chamar de acordo verbal, ó rebaixada criatura!

- Ah, logo notei que era coisa do Aluado.. Mas, Siriuszinho do meu coração, geralmente, em uma apoosta, o lado que perde SEMPRE tem um castigo à cumprir! - James falava lentamente, como se falasse com um bebê

- Não ligo! Eu..

No que Sirius ia terminar a frase, ambos avistaram Robert Roberts vindo em direção a eles, assoviando (_"Praticamente saltitando como uma garotinha! Para esse petulante estar tão feliz aí tem coisa.."_)

- Pode continuar o assunto, Black. - ele provocou, quando parou em frente aos dois marotos

- Não é nada que seja da sua conta, Roberts. - James respondeu, fuzilando-o com os olhos

- Não é da minha conta e presumo que não seja da conta da Lily também, não é?

- Porque você diz isso, seu desprezível? - Sirius perguntou, soando bastante ameaçador.

- Bom, eu realmente espero que seja porque eu meio que ouvi vocês conversando hoje cedo e meio que sem querer contei para a Lily.. À propósito, Black, você tem que aprender a falar mais baixo! Pessoas podem ouvir a conversa de vocês.. - Robert respondeu, em um tom de falsa inocência.

- Que conversa? - James perguntou, já vermelho de raiva e tendo que repetir para si mesmo várias vezes que não iria dar um murro nas fuças de Robert

- Bem, não é nada que seja da minha conta.. Ah, eu realmente espero que você ganhe, Potter. Sorte no jogo azar no amor, não é o que eles dizem? - Robert disse isso e simplesmente saiu, triunfante

- Sirius, me segura, cara.. Me segura senão eu vou fazer algo do qual eu possa me arrepender depois.. Ai que vontade de arrebentar a cara daquele palhaço!

- Calma, Pontas! - disse Sirius, segurando-o pelo braço

- Almofadinhas, você acha que há alguma chance de ele estar blefando?

- Hum.. Deixe-me tentar lembrar se a gente falou sobre isso hoje cedo..

_flashback_

Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho seguiam para a aula de Transfiguração, quando avistaram Pontas conversando com Lily. Ele, vendo os amigos, se despediu da ruiva e foi ao encontro deles.

- O papo tava bom, hein, Pontas? - Rabicho começou

- Olha, Rabicho, hoje eu estou feliz a ponto de não te dar uns cascudos, mas fica esperto. - Pontas retrucou com um sorriso bobo na cara

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? - Aluado perguntou

- Ah, ela estava me contando sobre umas jóias que a mãe dela a mandou que combinam perfeitamente com o vestido que _eu _a ajudei a escolher! - o sorriso de Pontas triplicava, quadriplicava, quando falava da ruiva

- Ai, que insuportável.. - Sirius falou em um suspiro - Mas não se esqueça que se não fosse por MIM, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Almofadinhas, eu achei que o seu ego se resumisse à você mesmo, garotas e quadribol. Eu não sabia que abrangia a MINHA vida pessoal também!

- Ah, pois é.. Eu sou uma pessoa tão supreendente! Mas, voltando à Lily.. Se EU não tivesse apostado com você que a tornaria rainha do baile, como incentivo para conquistá-la, você nem estaria falando com ela, tá?

- Bem, na verdade estaria, mas aí ela estaria gritando.. - Rabicho acrescentou

- Tá, Rabicho, não corta o meu barato, falou?

- Okay, Sirius, você me convenceu. Obrigado. Agora você quer um beijinho de agradecimento, quem sabe?

- Eca! Sai pra lá! E ainda fica ofendido quando a gente te chama de veado, né, Pontas? Tsc, tsc..

_fim do flashback_

- A gente falou no caminho para a aula de Transfiguração, mas como ele ouviu?

- Transfiguração é com a corvinal,cachorro tapado! (N/A: O Robert tá na corvinal, e não na grifinória, oks?)Ele devia estar atrás da gente ou algo do tipo..

- Filho da mãe..

- Você acha que ela vai estar muito..?

- Aaah vai! Do jeito que ela é.. Mas, se você for pensar bem, é sem motivo. Porque a aposta foi só um pretexto para você se aproximar dela..

- É, Almofadinhas, espero que ela pense assim também..

- Agora vamos, porque se a gente se atrasar é capaz dela querer as nossas cabeças empalhadas naquela sala também!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Entraram na sala silenciosamente, Lílian estava lendo um livro com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. James e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Er...Boa noite, Lily - Disse James sorrindo amarelo e inconscientemente levando a mão aos cabelos.

- Potter e Black vocês estão atrasados - Ela disse secamente se levantando da cadeira e fechando o livro bruscamente.

- Boa noite para você também Evans – Sirius disse de um modo cínico.

- Me entreguem as varinhas e comecem a limpar os troféus. E sem gracinhas Potter – Ela completou tirando a varinha dos garotos. – Potter do lado direito e Black do lado esquerdo. Uma gracinha e eu tiro pontos da Grifinória.

Pela péssima feição que a ruiva exibia eles não se atreveram a contrariar. Fizeram a detenção calados enquanto a ruiva fingia ler um livro e resmungava coisas balançando a cabeça e os pés de vez em quando. Até que Sirius, que limpava um troféu de quadribol perto da onde a ruiva estava sentada quebrou o silêncio.

- Hey, Lily?

- O que foi, Black? - ela respondeu, num suspiro, sem tirar os olhos do livro

-Por que o Ranho.. Quer dizer, Snape, não está aqui?- Sirius perguntou, meio confuso.

- Ele não está aqui porque ele deu um jeito de cumprir detenção nas masmorras. Agora volte ao trabalho. E diga para o seu amigo limpar direito esses troféus, eu consigo ver a poeira daqui onde estou sentada!

Sirius voltou a limpar os troféus calmamente, enquanto James bufava, se sentindo meio magoado.

_"Okay, aquilo foi uma idéia idiota, mas será que ela não entende que é tudo por causa dela? E porque ela não procura conversar comigo antes de tirar conclusões? Quer dizer, ela está fazendo uma baita de uma tempestade em um copo d'água. Não está?"_

- Podem parar – Ela disse, algumas horas depois. – Tomem as suas varinhas e voltem para a torre.

Sirius pegou sua varinha e rapidamente saiu, mas James continuou parado enquanto a ruiva dava as costas a ele.

- Então vai ser assim? – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços. – Você vai ficar fingindo que eu não existo?

Em resposta só recebeu um grande tapa na face esquerda. A ruiva tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA POTTER! – Ela gritou. – VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO!

E em seguida saiu correndo da sala deixando James estupefato.

- Você é um idiota Potter – Murmurou para si mesmo antes de sair da sala.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(N/A: partezinha narrada pelo Sirius agora, oks? XD)

Argh, eu juro que qualquer dia desses eu vou MATAR aquela criatura chifruda e inútil mais conhecida como James Potter! Estávamos tomando café, eu ele, Aluado e Rabicho, quando o Rabicho, inconveniente como sempre, falou (quase cuspindo comida para fora da boca):

- Ei, Pontas?

- Ahn? O que? - Juro, nunca vi esse cara tão.. péssimo. Ele está com umas olheiras enormes, e com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal. Há dias (Exatos dois dias. Desde a detenção) ele não ri, não fala direito com a gente, anda resmungando pelos cantos.. Chega a ser deprimente.

- Eu posso te dar uma notícia que você não vai gostar de ouvir, mas eu tenho que dar, para você não ficar sabendo por outra pessoa?

- Fale..

- Er.. Bom.. Eu acabei de ouvir a Lily e a Hilary conversando e.. A Lily vai ao baile com o Roberts. - Assim que falou Rabicho escondeu o rosto, como se o Pontas fosse jogar bolinhos nele (Bem como um.. é, bem como um rato). O que, se ele não estivesse tão abalado, com certeza faria.

- O QUÊ?

- A-Lily-vai-ao-baile-com-o..

- Sim, eu já entendi.. Ah, bom para ela. - Haha! O veadinho querendo se fazer de forte, como se a gente fosse acreditar naquela..

- Ah, pára, né, Pontas! A gente sabe que você está mal, não precisa fingir! - Merlin, será que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele não podia engolir o orgulho gigante dele?

- Eu não estou mal, Almofadinhas! Aliás.. - ele se virou, chamou Melanie Williams para ir ao baile com ele, e voltou a se virar para nós - Pronto. Não vou mais sozinho ao baile.

- Pontas, o que você tem na cabeça, além desse gigante VÁCUO? - Aluado se irritou de vez. E eu estava totalmente do lado dele.

- Como assim, Aluado? - Pontas perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido

- Como assim? Cara, olha o seu estado! Você está péssimo por causa da Lily, claramente gosta dela, e está convidando outra para o baile?

- Foi exatamente o que ela fez, por que eu não posso fazer também? O que eu não vou é pagar o mico de aparecer sozinho naquele baile!

Nessa hora o sinal tocou, nos convidando a ir para nossa primeira aula. E eu percebi que teria que tomar as rédeas da situação.

Eu sei que deveria estar tendo aquela conversa pessoalmente com ela, mas não aguentei. E aquela aula de História da Magia estava tão chata que até Aluado estava desenhando. Mandei um bilhete para Lily.

_Lilian, a gente precisa conversar_

**Black, você está tirando minha concentração. E manda o seu amigo parar de me encarar! Está me dando nos nervos!**

_Ah, não tente me convencer que está prestando atenção nessa aula. E agora ele virou "o meu amigo"?_

**Nem venha falar comigo sobre isso! Não ouse defende-lo!**

_Lily, quando você vai aprender que eu não obedeço à praticamente ninguém? E o James não fez nada._

**Háhá. Claro que ele não fez nada! E eu sou um hipogrifo cor-de-rosa, não tá vendo?**

_Sou eu o responsável por tudo isso, Lily. Eu tive a idéia da aposta, eu obriguei o James a executá-la._

**Por que você faria isso?**

_Você não vê? O garoto é LOUCO por você! Chega a irritar! Eu estava cheio de ver ele só levando patadas, essa aposta foi só um pretexto que eu inventei para ele se aproximar de você, e para você ver que ele não é esse monstro!_

**Então você está me dizendo que não é pelo Potter que eu devo me sentir usada, mas é por você?**

_Não! Lily, para alguém que é tão boa na escola você é muito lenta! O que eu estou dizendo é que essa aposta não foi feita para te usar! Foi feita para o James se aproximar de você! Entendeu agora ou eu vouser forçado adesenhar?_

**Não, Black, eu entendi. Se não é nada do que eu estou pensando, então por que ele te mandou vir falar comigo, ao invés de vir ele mesmo?**

_Desculpe, mas pelo que eu me lembre, quando ele foi falar com você tudo que eu ouvi foi um sonoro tapa._

**Tá, se o que você queria era me deixar culpada, conseguiu, Black. E agora?**

_Agora.. bom, depende de você. Eu sei que você o ama, você sabe que ele te ama. Ele vai estar na Sala de Transfiguração _(N/A: isso existe? se não existe deixa quieto)_ exatamente 10 minutos antes do baile. Passa lá antes de ir._

**Vou pensar.**

Não precisa dizer que eu sou o melhor, eu já sei. Agora é só mandar o Pontas praquela maldita sala hoje..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nããããããããão, beibes, eu não morri :D

Mil desculpas pela demora, eu sei que é muito chato, mas eu tive uma semana absurda de provas, e estive trabalhando na minha short com a Ly Black, Ela Vai Voltar (Que já está on, então quem puder dar uma olhada eu agradeço :) ) e tals.. Mas, estou aqui.

Esse é o penúltimo cap, e se estiver ruim, sorry, mas eu não tive tempo de passar pra Daph, pra Daph criticar, pra eu arrumar depois e DAÍÍ postar. Então vai assim mesmo, acabei de terminar de escrever e tals :P

Aaaaah! E um comunicado, ontem, enquanto assistia Raise Your Voice, eu tive uma idéia para a continuação de Rainha do Baile. Com um ainda mais maléfico Robert Roberts. Vou ver se não consigo colocar essa fic no forno logo :D

Ai, tá, eu fui tentar ver as reviews dos dois caps e me atrapalhei toda! Vou responder as do último cap, mas mesmo assim muito obrigada por todas as reviews e desculpa por eu não poder responder todas :P

**Paty Evans:** uiahiauhaiuahiau Se afogar no lago é uma boa.. Mas aí ele não vai poder voltar.. uihiahia E foi a única vez que eu demorei, tá? iuahiauhaiha Tks por "revisar" esse cap pra mim! Te adoro, moça!

**Maria Fernanda:** Todo mundo odeia o pobre coitado.. Dá quase pena! ioauhiauahiauhauia

**Tashi Lovegood.:** Tá, eu sou uma porre, estraguei tudo, mas mesmo assim eu tenho umas tiradas muito foda e tu me ama. Há há! Te amo

**Bia Black:** Siiiim! Pobre Pontas, ele é sempre o "vilão".. Mas acho que nesse cap deu pra ver que ele realmente gosta dela e tals.. E sem alguém pra estragar não tem graça :D Tempo que a gente não se fala, não, moça:P

**Daphne Black Potter:** Sem comentários pra ti, guria. iuahiauhaiuahaiuhaihaiua Tenho que falar contigo. Te amo

**Tata:** óbvio que eu ia me basear nela! IHAIAHAIUHAIAUHAUIA E sorry por não fazer o Pontas ir contigo, mas aí seria injusto, pq eu pedi primeiro! iHAIUAHIUAHIA beijão

**sasha:** Eu? Virando marota? Mas é noooovas! oahjaiuhaiuahauihai Fics atrofiam o cérebro, cara. E, sim, minha vida vai ser dividida entre Antes e Depois dos Marotos. iauhaiahiuiua Te amoo

**+MoniMione+... :** Ê laiá, todo mundo me linxando só pq eu sou estraga prazeres.. IAAHIAUHAIUHAI Calma, que no próximo cap eu vou me redimir com vocês :D Tks pela review e sorry pela demora do cap

**iliana:** Nha, eu sei, me cortou o coração escrever aquela cena. Tks a lot pela review :)

**jehssik:** Ah, pois é, aquele aproveitador barato. Eu ia dar um final feliz pra ele tb, mas acho que não vou não.. Ele não tá merecendo.. O que achas? iuaahaiuahuiahaiua Mas é bem capaz dele levar um bolo :) Brigada pelas reviews super fofas :D

**Julia:** Ah, todo mundo sabe.. ahuiahaiuahaiuhaiauhaiuhaiuahia Tks, amor, te amo

**Lilys Riddle:** Ah, eu quase imprimi tua review pra mostrar pros meus professores, mas são um bando de velhos insensíveis.. Mesmo assim, o que vale é a intenção, né, brigada!

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** To falando, todo mundo odeia o coitado, cara.. Acho que só de pena vou fazer ele ter um final feliz tb.. aihaiauhaiuhauiah Tks a lot pela review!

Acho que é isso..

Cap dedicado à **Daph**, porque ela me ajudou a escrever a cena da detenção e.. bom, me ajudou a escrever grande parte do cap e daminha short.

Muito obrigada mesmo e prometo que não demoro no próximo cap!

Bejones


	9. Aquele da Reconciliação

**Cap. 9 - Aquele da Reconciliação**

* * *

- Pontas, anda! 

- Ah, Almofadinhas eu não sei, cara..

Todos os garotos já haviam deixado seus dormitórios e se encontravam no salão comunal, esperando as garotas terminarem de se arrumar, faltando exatamente meia hora para o início do tão esperado baile. Exceto Sirius e James, que ainda conversavam no dormitório.

- Como não sabe? Deixa de ser trouxa! Você ama ela, tá esperando o que?

- Eu amo ela, mas cansei de levar patada.. Eu tentei, okay? E além do mais, a aposta já está ganha, não tenho mais motivos.

- Não tem mais motivos? Pontas, A-C-O-R-D-A! - Sirius o agarrou pelos ombros e o sacudiu fortemente - VOCÊ AMA AQUELA GAROTA, SEU IDIOTA! E SE VOCÊ NÃO FOR LÁ HOJE VOCÊ VAI PERDER ELA PARA O ROBERTS! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER? VOCÊ PASSOU TODOS ESSES ANOS PERSEGUINDO ELA PARA DESISTIR AGORA?

- Eu.. não, eu não passei. - James falou, num suspiro

- Acho muito bom. Agora, é o seguinte: Eu só vou falar com a Melanie lá no baile, então você vai ter que sair correndo daqui para ela não te ver.

- Ah, eu odeio partir o coração das pessoas assim.. - James falou, sarcástico

- Argh, ela é feia! Não é a toa que estava sem par até hoje! - Sirius falou, com uma careta - Mas, voltando ao assunto, vá lá e não volte até a Lily aparecer! Ela pode se atrasar ou algo do tipo, sabe como são as garotas.. MAS SÓ VOLTE PARA AQUELE SALÃO COM AQUELA RUIVA, ENTENDEU?

- Sim, Almofadinhas. - James se virou e andou em direção à porta. Mas antes de sair, parou e se virou - Obrigado. Sério. Pode ter certeza que depois dessa, você será o padrinho do meu casamento.

- Há, mas é óbvio que eu vou. Agora vai lá, vai..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No dormitório feminino, uma ruiva muito bem arrumada encontrava-se andando de um lado para o outro, segurando a ponta do lindo vestido para não tropeçar nos sapatos de salto e ir de cara no chão.

- Lílian dá pra você parar de andar de um lado para o outro? Tá me dando nos nervos! - Disse Samantha bufando e parando de ajeitar os cabelos. - Qual é o seu problema?

Lílian se sentou na cama levando as mãos a cabeça.

- O meu problema se chama: INDECISÃO E CRISE DE CONSIÊNCIA! Eu NÃO sei o que fazer Sam.. Me ajuda.. - A ruiva estava quase prestes a chorar.

- Você já sabe a minha opinião Lily! Você já deveria ter ido encontrar com o James! - Sam disse apontando para a porta.

- E se tudo isso for mentira? E se ele só quiser brincar comigo? Não não, eu não posso correr esse risco..

- Eu concordo com a Lily - Hilary disse do banheiro. Samantha apenas bufou.

- Lílian - Disse ela. - Está na cara que você gosta do James, você só vai saber no que vai dar se for falar com ele. E além do mais, você deve desculpas a ele não acha?

- Ah, eu acho que você não deve desculpas não. Ele mereceu! Onde já se viu te usar assim? - Hilary se meteu, saindo do banheiro penteando os cabelos.

- Quer saber? Hilary está certa. O Potter fez por merecer, e o Robert já está me esperando. Vamos descer logo? - Lily falou, se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

- Tem certeza disso, Lily? - Samantha perguntou, sem se mexer.

- Tenho. - Lily respondeu, após hesitar um pouco

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Após saírem (atrasadas, como toda garota que se preza), as garotas encontraram com seus pares e foram direto para o baile.

Chegando lá, se depararam com um salão lindo. As grandes mesas deram lugar a pequenas mesas redondas, cobertas com toalhas brancas, espalhadas pelos cantos do salão. No fundo, um grande palco onde uma banda formada por alunos de Hogwarts, tocava músicas de bandas trouxas (N/A: depois isso vai fazer sentido..). E haviam também mesas com comida e cerveja amanteigada distribuidas pelo salão.

- Uau.. Eles realmente capricharam.. - Samantha exclamou, olhando para o teto, onde haviam luzes coloridas

- É.. Lily, vamos dançar? - Roberts perguntou, estendendo a mão para Lily

- Hum.. claro! - Lily pegou a mão dele, e foi andando em direção à pista de dança, localizada no meio do salão. Não conseguiu evitar de percorrer os olhos pelo salão, à procura _dele._ Ela queria ver se ele havia trazido alguém para o baile no lugar dela. Ela queria ver se ele estaria sozinho, triste. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele era a última pessoa que ela queria ver no mundo. Principalmente depois dela tê-lo deixado esperando naquela sala.

- Ele ainda está esperando, Lily. - Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios por Sirius, que sussurou em seu ouvido quando ia para a pista com Lisa Fletcher

_"Bom.. Se ele ainda está lá me esperando, e não está aqui com uma baranga qualquer.. Quer dizer que ele realmente se importa. Não é?"_

A ruiva se sentindo muito culpada e ao mesmo tempo feliz, rapidamente se desvencilhou de Roberts e desatou a correr para fora do salão o mais rápido que seus sapatos e seu vestido permitiam.

- Lily? Onde você vai? - Roberts a segurou

- Fazer uma coisa que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Me desculpe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow.**

_"Ah, eu sou mesmo um idiota. Eu ouço a música tocando daqui, todo mundo se divertindo lá embaixo e eu aqui em cima. Esperando alguém que claramente não vai vir. Como eu pude deixar Almofadinhas me convencer a fazer isso? TUDO ISSO? A aposta, esse baile idiota.."_

O maroto estava sentado perto da janela, olhando para as estrelas, bufando. Estava prestes a sair daquela sala até que ouviu algo.

- James? Você está aí? - o garoto rapidamente se voltou para a porta, que abria rangendo. Não era ela, não podia ser ela.. É, era ela. Linda, no vestido que ele ajudara a escolher. A garota mais especial de todas. A garota para a qual ele tinha tantas definições, tantas coisas para falar.. e ao mesmo tempo não tinha nada. Lilian Evans. O coração do garoto deu um salto, ele levantou da mesa onde estava sentado e.. tropeçou, caindo de frente para a ruiva.

- Quer ajuda? - ela se abaixou, e lhe estendeu a mão, em meio à gargalhadas

- Não precisa, obrigado. - ele respondeu, levantando e se "recompondo"

**I came along,  
I sang a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow".**

- Er..

- Então, você veio! - James disse, para quebrar o silêncio

- Ah, jura? Eu não vim não, Potter, é uma ilusão de ótica!

- Ei, o que aconteceu com o "James" de antes? - o garoto perguntou com um sorriso maroto, a fazendo enrubescer

**So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to've done,  
And it was all Yellow.**

- Bom, você não me chamou aqui para ficar nesse silêncio constrangedor, não é?

- É, não..

- Então fale.

- Eu? Falar? Eu acho que você também tem algo para me falar. Ou melhor, _pedir - _ele disse, virando levemente o rosto de modo a deixar à mostra a marca vermelha que o tapa da ruiva havia deixado

- Ah, é.. Isso.. Bom, eu..

- Você..?

- Eu sinto..

- Sente..?

- PÁRA DE ME INTERROMPER, POTTER!

- Okay, desculpe. Fale.

- Eu.. hum, eu sinto muito pelo tapa. Me desculpe.

- Desculpas aceitas, cara ruiva. - ele disse sorrindo, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

**Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know?  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so.**

- Bom, já estou com a consciência limpa. Vou indo.. - Lily se virou e começou a andar em direção à porta, mas James a segurou levemente pela mão

- Vai indo para onde, posso saber?

- Talvez para o baile que eu estou perdendo?

- Ah, sim.. O baile no qual você vai ser coroada rainha, tudo por causa de mim..

- ..de você e da sua aposta idiota, não é, Potter? - ela falou, ríspida.

- Er.. Vamos à mais um pouco de arrependimento.. Me desculpe, Lily. Mesmo. Eu.. eu não sei o que eu estava pensando..

- Sabe, eu até poderia aceitar suas desculpas e dizer que está tudo bem. Mas não está. Eu não gosto nada, nada de ser usada assim. E apesar de eu.. - dando-se conta do que quase falara, a ruiva bruscamente parou.

- Apesar de você..?

_"Vai lá, Lilian! Fala para ele de uma vez! Você sabe que ele também te ama e, na pior das hipóteses, a porta está logo ali.."_

- Apesar de eu te.._ gostar_! É! Apesar de eu gostar de você eu simplesmente.. - a ruiva via um sorriso crescendo no rosto do maroto, e não gostava nada de não conseguir falar direito - não posso evitar de ficar magoada. É, é isso.

**I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
Oh what a thing to do.  
'Cos you were all yellow,**

- Ah, então quer dizer que você gosta de mim? - ele falou, exibindo um sorriso

- Argh, eu sabia. Você não muda mesmo, não é? Isso é uma grande piada para você! Eu, meus sentimentos.. TUDO é uma grande piada para você! Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo aqui.. - a garota se virou e quando já estava virando a maçaneta, ouviu seu nome de novo. E automaticamente se virou.

- Lily, você pode sair agora e ir lá ser coroada e dançar a noite toda com o.. Argh, Roberts, ou você pode ficar aqui e ouvir o que eu tenho para te dizer.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer?

- Você gosta de mim, acabou de admitir. E o que eu tenho a dizer é importante. Só o que eu peço são mais 5 minutos.

- Okay, você tem 5 minutos. - a ruiva disse, se sentando em uma mesa.

**I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you,  
Oh what a thing to do,  
And it was all yellow.**

- Tanto a dizer e tão pouco tempo.. - James suspirou, andando de um lado para o outro - Lily, por que você não admite de uma vez e facilita tudo para mim? Nos últimos 3 anos só o que eu fiz foi tentar te chamar atenção, te pedir para sair.. Por que você acha que eu peguei 20 detenções em um só mês?

- Porque.. você é um irresponsável?

- Merlin! Aquelas detenções eram um jeito de ficar mais perto de você! - ele se aproximava dela e falava docemente -_"Ai Merlin agora só o que falta é ele dizer que.." -_ Lily, eu te amo.

_"Ele disse! E eu devo admitir, foi sincero. Não foi? Ah, o que eu faço?"_

**Your skin,  
Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
You know,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
For you I'd bleed myself dry.  
**

- Potter, eu..

- Ah, Lily, não faz isso comigo! Eu acabei de te falar o que eu realmente sinto! Eu sei que eu estraguei tudo, mas não finja que não se importa! - a garota simplesmente ficou em silêncio, ele falava com seriedade - Escuta, eu não vou fazer nada que você não quiser, por mais que eu queira. Eu não vou fazer mais nada que você não quiser. Não vou nem falar com você, se você não quiser, não vou mais te pedir para sair, eu não..

- Pára! Eu.. eu não quero.. que você pare de falar comigo..

Então, sem medir as consequências, sem pensar duas vezes, sem aviso, sem medo de ser feliz, ela o beijou. O deixando estupefato, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz como nunca.

**It's true, look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for...  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine...**

**Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things that you do.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Perto dali, no salão, a música pára bruscamente, e Dumbledore adentra o palco, vestindo uma roupa de seda roxa brilhante, o que, em contraste com sua longa barba branca e seus óculos de meia-lua, o deixava mais espalhafatoso ainda.

- Ca-ham, desculpe interromper, mas creio que todos já sabem o que eu tenho para anunciar. Mas antes, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos pela colaboração nas votações, e pedir que os alunos do não esqueçam que ainda temos mais meio ano pela frente. Bem, sem mais delongas, eu gostaria de anunciar que a nossa "Rainha do Baile" é.. - Dumbledore pigarreou - Lilian Evans, da Grifinória.

O salão irrompeu em aplausos, exceto por algumas vaias vindas dos sonserinos, enquanto McGonnagal entrava no palco também, trazendo uma bela coroa. Mas, logo os aplausos pararam e deram lugar vários murmúrios de "Onde ela está?". O único que não se perguntava aquilo era Sirius Black, que apenas sustentava um sorriso maroto e um brilho deveras maléfico no olhar.

- Bom, já que aparentemente a srta. Evans não se encontra no salão, ela está desclassificada. A nossa "Rainha do Baile" portanto é Lisa Fletcher, da Corvinal.

Mais aplausos foram ouvidos no salão. A bela morena, que usava um vestido verde, se levantou e foi até lá receber sua coroa. Acenou para as amigas, mandou um beijo para o namorado, saiu e logo a banda voltou a tocar. Sirius estava pegando mais uma cerveja amanteigada quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Se virou e viu James, de mãos dadas com Lily (N/A: Não, com a Murta Que Geme, quem sabe! Dãã -.-)

- Ora, ora, ora.. Nós temos mais um casal em Hogwarts, é?

- É, Almofadinhas, aparentemente sim. - James sorria, radiante. E Sirius não pôde notar que sua camisa estava levemente amassada, e a gravata estava solta. Começou a rir.

- Do que você está rindo, Sirius? - Lily perguntou, e ele olhou para ela e viu que seus cabelos também estavam levemente bagunçados, e ela estava vermelha

- Bom, eu não sei o que vocês andaram fazendo lá naquela sala.. - e abafou uma gargalhada, vendo ambos corarem e se entreolharem - Mas não fazem nem dois minutos e Dumbledore coroou a sua namorada aqui, Pontas, rainha.

- Viu, seu cachorro pulguento? Eu te falei que..

- Na-na-não.. Espera aí, deixa eu terminar. - ele pigarreou - Maas, já que a Lily, por um motivo ou por outro, não estava presente, foi desclassificada.

- Você só pode estar brincando! - James viaum sorriso triunfante no rosto de Sirius

- Ah, James, não liga, esse concurso nem era tão importante assim.. - Lily falou, o abraçando- Agora vamos, eu estou morrendo de vontade de dançar!

Lily o puxou para pista de dança, mas ele encarou Sirius no canto do salão e sabia que teria um castigo à cumprir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yeeeeeeeeey! Demorou, mas aqui está. Eu, sinceramente, não gostei muito desse cap, achei ele muito meloso ;P Prefiro escrever discussões, mas eu quero saber o que vocês acharam também!

Bom, o próximo cap é o epílogo e vai se chamar Aquele do Castigo.

Querem tentar adivinhar? Bom, deixem o palpite de vocês sobre qual será o castigo do Pontas, e eu dedico o próximo cap a quem acertar (ou chegar mais perto).

Muito obrigada à toodas as reviews, mas eu estou mooorrendo de pressa, então não vou poder respondê-las! As próximas eu respondo com calma, prometo!

Eeeee, como uns perceberam e outros não, COOOMECEI UMA NOVA FIC! Se chama **Três Solteirões e Um Bebê **e é uma conjunta com a Daphne Black Potter! Vou dar continuidade à ela e mais duas fics assim que acabar Rainha do Baile, então conto com as reviews super fofas de vocês lá também!

Agora vou indo, muito obrigada, e não esqueçam de clicar no botãozinho roxo!

Beijos


	10. Aquele do Castigo

(Postando esse cap pela segunda vez. Na primeira, o FF postou ele só pela metade. Então eu deletei e postei ele direitinho. NÃO TEM PRÓXIMO CAP! ESSE É O ÚLTIMO!)

**Capítulo 10 - Aquele do Castigo**

* * *

Na pista de dança, James e Lily certamente eram a atração da noite. Olhares de inveja, suspiros, comentários maldosos, _"Eu sabia que eles iriam se acertar"_, _"Ele não iria desistir até conseguir"_ e_ "A Evans sempre gostou dele, só estava fazendo doce"_ vinham de todos os cantos do salão. O novo casal certamente não passou despercebido por ninguém. Até mesmo pelos indesejáveis.. 

- LILIAN EVANS, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Lily suspirou e deu um tapa na testa. _"Como eu pude esquecer do Robert?"_

- Rob, espera, nós precisamos conversar..

- Conversar? Não, Lily, não há nada para conversar, sua..

- Ei! Olha lá o que vai falar da _minha namorada_, Roberts! - James interviu

- Sabe de uma coisa? Vocês se merecem..

- Muito obrigado, o seu showzinho já acabou? - o maroto estava claramente incomodado, mas Robert simplesmente o ignorou

- Eu achava, Lily, que nós concordássemos em pelo menos uma coisa: Que o Potter era um idiota. Mas você acabou se mostrando igual à ele. Você falava tão mal de como ele apenas brincava com os sentimentos das pessoas, mas você é tão insensível, dissimulada, cruel, prepotente, egocêntrica, convencida quanto el..

O garoto não conseguiu terminar a frase. Foi interrompido por um soco muito bem dado, no nariz. Caiu no chão levando as mãos ao rosto. (N/A: OOOH!)

- Escuta aqui, Roberts, você pode me xingar do que quiser, mas da próxima vez pense duas, três, até quatro vezes antes de falar mal da Lily, me entendeu?

E depois, em meio à comentários de _"Que soco!",_ _"Coitadinho dele.."_ e suspiros femininos, uma voz aguda e irritante se fez ouvir no salão inteiro.

- JAMES POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Ah, não.. - James suspirou, quando uma garota loira oxigenada, fútil e burra abriu espaço entre a multidão e o encarou.

- Mellanie Williams? O que você quer? - Lily perguntou, incrédula.

- Evans, o meu papo não é com você, sua ladra de namorados barata! - a garota de virou com ódio para Lily

- Jamie, por que você.. fez isso comigo? Por que você me trocou por essazinha?

- Trocou? James Potter, que história é essa? - Lily agora encarava James também.

- Troquei nada! Mellanie, escuta só uma coisa, nós não temos NADA! A minha namorada é a Lily!

- C-c-como você OUSA me trocar por essa sangue-ruim barata? - Lily respirou fundo e contou até cinco, enquanto James só  
não havia pulado na garota porque não batia em mulher - Eu sou muito mais bonita e popular do que ela!

- Ca-ham. Queridinha, você pode até _pensar_ que é tudo isso, mas, se meus olhos não falham.. Quem está abraçada ao maroto sou eu. - Lily sorriu cinicamente, abraçando o namorado.

A garota lançou um olhar mortífero para Lily, antes de sair do salão aos prantos.

Robert, há essa hora, já havia levantado e sumido dali. E aos poucos também os alunos foram se dispersando. Lily e James foram para uma mesa no canto do salão, se sentar com Sirius

- Olha só se não é o casal da vez! - Sirius exclamou, largando o copo de whisky em cima da mesa (Àquelas horas qualquer pessoa normal já estaria caindo de bêbada, mas não Sirius Black. O organismo dele praticamente já se adaptou à bebida.)

- Olha só se não é o cachorro bêbado mais bêbado de todos! - James retrucou, sentando ao lado da namorada

- Bêbado sim! Com orgulho! - O maroto ergueu o copo e levou a mão ao peito (N/A: Eu devo estar vendo Piratas do Caribe demais, e o meu Sirius é meio Jack Sparrow XD)

- Orgulho até desse mal hálito? Não é à toa que até Remus está dançando! - Lily falou, agitando a mão na frente do nariz, tentando dispersar o cheiro.

- Shh, ruiva. Você não tem moral para falar, até provar uma boa dose de whisky. Pontas, eu posso até estar bêbado, mas a minha memória continua ótima! Eu lembro que você tem um..

- Er.. Vamos pegar uma água para você ali no bar.. Lily, eu já te trago uma cerveja, okay?- James rapidamente disfarçou, puxando Sirius para longe da mesa

- Pontas, qual é a sua? - Sirius resmungava, contrariado

- Eu é que pergunto! Tem que falar dessas coisas na frente da Lily?

- Do que você acha que eu ia falar?

- Er.. Hum.. - de repente James começou a se sentir bastante ridículo, mas não podia perder o controle da situação para um Almofadinhas bêbado. Almofadinhas bêbado é pior do que o Almofadinhas normal. Muito pior. - Do que você ia falar?

- Do castigo, óbvio. - Almofadinhas não entendeu que James estava perdido, por sorte dele, mas por azar, ele se lembrava do castigo.

- Ah, o castigo.. Er, você realmente acha que..

- Vai lá. Agora. Você lembra o que a gente combinou se você não cumprisse, não lembra? - James apenas acenou com a cabeça - Vai lá. - Sirius apontou para o palco, decidido. Viu o amigo dar as costas e ir naquela direção, e após pegar uma garrafa de cerveja e despejar nela uma poção que estava num pequeno frasco rosa, rumou para onde os sonserinos estavam sentados. Tinha uma pequena surpresinha para James..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius foi até lá, fez o que queria fazer, e saiu, passando despercebido por todos. Sentou-se com Lily, novamente.

- Hey, cadê o James? - a garota perguntou.

Sirius olhava do palco para os sonserinos, ansiosamente, e não respondeu a ruiva.

- Sirius? Sirius, me responde, onde está o James?

Nessa hora, Sirius viu James entrar no palco e Snape beber da garrafa que ele havia acabado de lhe dar. _"Deu certo!"_

- Olhe para o palco, ruiva, e tenha a sua resposta.

No palco, um James Potter muito, muito nervoso mexia no microfone.

- Ca-ham. Olá, como vão todos? - o Maroto havia começado seu discurso. Ele suava frio e olhava para Sirius de vez em quando. - Bom, eu estou aqui cumprindo um castigo, para falar a verdade. Mas essa é uma coisa que eu.. hum.. sempre.. quis dizer para.. essa pessoa.. hum.. muito.. especial. - ele engasgava, as palavras pareciam que não queriam sair de sua boca. Lily olhava cada vez mais curiosa. - Nós tivemos um começo meio.. hum.. conturbado. Brigas, brigas, brigas, brigas e.. é, mais um pouco de brigas. Mas eu sempre pude notar a.. b-beleza dessa pessoa. A beleza.. interna, externa e afins.

Qualquer um que olhasse para o palco, nunca, nunca, nunca imaginaria que aquele era um maroto. James gaguejava, trançava os dedos, suava, ele estava muito nervoso. E a cada elogio, o maroto fazia uma uma careta. Já Lily, por sua vez, sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. _"Brigas, brigas, brigas e mais brigas? Eu conheço essa história.. Mas aonde ele quer chegar com isso? Uma declaração, será? Ohn, que lindo!"  
_  
- Bem, essa pessoa foi me.. conquistando aos poucos, até que eu me vi completamente.. apaixonado. Uma pessoa que agora, eu gostaria que.. me desse a honra desta.. dança. E, bom, para encerrar esse humilde discurso, eu só gostaria de dizer uma última frase:

Lily estava pronta para se levantar e ir até lá, e o salão todo estava em silêncio, esperando o maroto encerrar para aplaudir.

- Eu só gostaria de dizer que.. Hum.. Er.. Bem.. Okay, eu tenho que fazer isso. Severus Snape, eu te amo!

Bem, a cena seguinte é indescritível. Por uns 3 segundos todos ficaram quietos. No segundo seguinte, metade do salão (juntamente com Lily) tinha a boca escancarada, metade do salão gargalhava, e as outras criaturas restantes lamentavam o imenso desperdício que é um James Potter gay. (N/A: Me incluam nessas criaturas, sim?).

E no próximo segundo, tínhamos um Severus Snape com coraçõezinhos nos olhos (igual a um desenho animado) correndo em direção ao palco, para depois agarrar um James Potter muito, muito, muito, muito surpreso. E muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, REALMENTE muito enojado. Ninguém conseguiu ver em detalhes o.. hum.. "agarramento", só o que todos viram foi James empurrar Snape e sair dali, indo indo em direção à Sirius. O que ele não sabia é que Snape vinha correndo atrás dele.

- SIRIUS BLACK, QUAL É A SUA? VOCÊ NÃO TEM AMOR À VIDA, CACHORRO INFELIZ? - James espumava de raiva.

- JAMES POTTER, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? EU É QUE PERGUNTO, QUAL É A SUA? - Uma Lily muito, muito surpresa estava dando um ataque também. Ela, claramente, ainda não havia tido tempo para processar aquilo tudo.

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! QUEM TE PERGUNTA SOU EU, JAMES POTTER! QUAL É A SUA? COMO É QUE VOCÊ BRINCA COM OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS ASSIM? VOCÊ NÃO ACABOU DE FALAR QUE ME AMAVA? AQUILO FOI UMA PIADA? - Agora Snape tinha se juntado à discussão.

Resumidamente a cena era: Em volta de uma mesa, Lily e Snape gritavam sem parar com James, que gritava com Sirius. Sirius gargalhava, passava mal de rir, juntamente com todo o resto do salão.

- CALEM A BOCA TODOS! - Sirius subiu na mesa e berrou, quando conseguiu parar de rir. E como em um passe de mágica, todo o salão se calou. - Ca-ham. Deixem-me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, sim? Seguinte: O Snape eu não garanto, mas o meu amigo Pontas aqui não é gay e não tem uma paixão não-mais-oculta pelo Ranhoso. Tudo começou com uma aposta, da qual eu não vou dar detalhes, mas ele perde ele perdeu. E o castigo era se declarar para o beijoqueiro aqui. Mas, eu não sei quando nem como, o nosso querido Sonserino aqui parece que retribuiu de um jeito mais.. verdadeiro. Que seja. Todo mundo entendeu agora?

O salão todo apenas o olhava, sem reação, novamente, por alguns segundos. Depois, todos voltaram às suas conversas (claro que o assunto era o mesmo), Snape "deu por si" e praguejou os marotos de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis, Sirius finalmente conseguiu parar de rir e Lily sentou-se, quieta. James simplesmente se sentou ao lado dela, também sem falar uma palavra.

- Então, Pontas, que eu saiba a dança também fazia parte do castig.. - Sirius provocou

- Almofadinhas, você não tem amor à vida?

- Okay, foi mal.. - Sirius respondeu, e logo depois lançou um olhar para Lily, que estava de cabeça baixa. James também olhou para ela.

- Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, se você estiver chorando eu juro que vou me matar. - ele colocou a mão no ombro da ruiva e falou perto dela, amávelmente (N/A: EU QUEROOOOOOOO!)

- Não, eu.. - A ruiva levantou a cabeça, e os marotos puderam ver que ela ria. Ria muito. Gargalhava.

- Lily, não vai me dizer que só agora que você entendeu a graça da situação! - Sirius olhava para ela indignado

- Ah, pois é.. - A ruiva estava com dificuldades para respirar (N/A: Tudo bem que eu não posso falar nada, mas essa aí não tem Br Turbo MEEESMO)

- Lily, eu.. - James voltou a falar com ela

- Relaxa, James. Dessa vez passa. Mas da próxima vez que você me trair com o Ranhoso, está tudo acabado entre nós, entendeu?

- Sim, senhora!

Lily sorriu e o beijou levemente

- Então.. Era esse o seu castigo? - Ela perguntou, perto dele

- É, isso e não olhar para qualquer garota a festa toda. - Sirius respondeu, para depois receber um olhar de "Sai daqui agora!" de James, pegar seu copo e ir em direção ao bar

- "Não olhar para qualquer garota", é? - Lily se virou, sorrindo ironicamente

- Bem, vamos convir que você não é _qualquer garota_. Eu nunca teria passado tudo isso por _qualquer garota_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Perto dali, totalmente alheia à felicidade do casal, uma garota chorava, próxima à mesa das comidas. (Porque vocês sabem o que eles dizem: numa festa, se você não quer conversar e não quer dançar, o negócio é comer.)

- Argh, como ele é um idiota! Idiota idiota idiota! Morra, Potter! Morra! - ela falava consigo mesma há um certo tempo

- Ca-ham. Com ódio do Potter também, é? - ela virou, e deu de encontro com um garoto bonito, que lhe estendia um lenço

- É.. Ele e aquela Evans.. Argh! - ela pegou o lenço e resmungou para si mesma, para depois virar-se para o garoto, sorrindo - Mas, obrigada.

- De nada. Às vezes é bom ter alguém com quem compartilhar a raiva.. - ele sorria para ela também - Qual é o seu nome?

- Mellanie. E o seu?

- Robert. Então, Mellanie, me daria a honra desta dança? - ele se curvou levemente, estendendo a mão para ela

- Claro! - ela pegou a mão dele e ambos rumaram para a pista de dança

Pois é, todos teriam um final feliz naquela noite.

**_THE END._**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acabou. É, gente, acabou. Não tem mais. Eu sei, isso é triste. Essa autora está aos prantos aqui. Fim da primeira, de muitas fics que estão por vir. Graças a vocês, com as reviews foférrimas e as críticas e sugestões que me fizeram continuar. Muito, muito obrigada.

Aaaaaah, e não me batam, mas eu tive que dar um final feliz pro Robert também. Tadinho, gente, todo mundo odeia ele, eu fiquei com dó :P

Respondendo as reviews, pela última vez.

**Paty Evans:** Muito, muito obrigada. Por tudo mesmo! Te adoro moça! Beijos

**Lilys Riddle:** Siiiiiiiiiiiim! O filme é "Ela é Demais" e a fic é baseada nele! Quer dizer, pelo menos a parte da aposta, pq o resto é fruto dessa imaginação fértil que vos fala. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Beijos

**jehssik:** Ai, vais me perdoar, mas eu tive que dar um final feliz pra ele! Tadinho.. Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijos mil

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** Siiiim! Coldplay é TUDO! Mas essa música eu ouço por um cover, de umas pessoas chamadas "Petra Hadden and Bill Frasell", se puder ouve, é muito lindo. Muito obrigada, viu? Beijos

**sasha:** Aaaaai que rolo com esse cap :P Te amo sashaa

**Bia Black:** Ai tadinha dela.. iahaiuhaiuahuiahaiuahuia E nesse cap que ela tá lerda? Deves estar com votnade de me matar.. iuhaiuhaiuaahaia :D Muito muito obrigada por tudo! Te adoro! Beijo

**Ly Black:** Sirius é O CARA! Eu amo ele demais! Nesse cap eu fiz questão de fazer ele tudo demais! XD Muito obrigada por tudo mesmo! Te adoroo! Beijo

**JhU Radcliffe:** Se tais vendo isso, é pq o cap antes saiu pela metade, e agora eu postei ele todo. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, viu? Espero que goste do cap! Beijos

**celáh:** Esse casal é mesmo tudinho! Muito obrigada pela review, espero que goste do cap. Beijos!

**Ana-chan:** No orkut? YEY! Quando eu digo que o Orkut é útil ninguém acredita.. Sirius é DEMAIS mesmo! Já te mando o e-mail :) Beijos mil e muito obrigada

**Lulu Star:** Again, a fic é mesmo baseda no filme. Mas o castigo é beeeem diferente :P Epílogo postado, espero que goste! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijo

É, gente, é isso. Para aqueles que gostam das minhas fics, eu já comecei **Três Solteirões e Um Bebê** e muito em breve vocês terão o primeiro capítulo de **Sobre Amores e Computadores**. Espero as lindas reviews de vocês lá também:)

Pela última vez, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews!

Agora eu quero mandar um beijo pro meu pai, pra minha mãe, pra Xuxa e pra vocês :D


End file.
